Sesshomaru's return
by Tarsina18
Summary: Sesshomaru returns for Rin and she must choose between human life or life at his side. Rin is 14-15 Rated M major lemons not for children! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA/ Please Read profile after chapter 12
1. Chapter 1

"Rin."  
The girl in question turned to the demon lord, "Yes, my Lord?"  
"You are to stay here."  
"As you wish Lord Sesshomaru" she said with a pout. To anyone else it would have made them change their minds, but not Sesshomaru. He was always sure of what he wanted.  
"Miko," Kaede turned, "I leave her in your care."  
"As ye wish, demon." The old woman responded. "When will you return for her?"

"Good bye, my Lord." Rin called to his retreating figure. "Farewell Master Jaken, Bye Ah-Un."  
Jaken looked at her and just huffed as he tried to catch his lord holding Ah-Un's reigns.  
"Good bye my friends." Rin whispered.

3 years later

Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and their children were all playing in a field, when Inuyasha caught a scent that made his eyes widen. He rose and ran to find Rin clutching her stomach.  
"Rin, what's wrong?"  
"It's just a tummy ache, I think." she replied, "why?"  
"I smell blood" Inuyasha answered.  
"Who's?"  
"Yours." He responded. Then he blushed.  
"Why are you blushing?" Rin inquired.  
"Go find Kaede, she will help you." Inuyasha replied and walked away. A little while later Rin understood what was going on.

3 weeks later

As Inuyasha and Miroku were out of the village Rin was helping Kaede gather herbs she saw a strange shadow and looked up to see a shape in the clouds, figuring it was just a cloud she went back to work. When Inuyasha and Miroku returned she heard Inuyasha state "What is HE doing here?!" and when Rin turned she saw an old monk staring at her.  
"Young woman, do I know you?" He stated looking at her with a strange glint to his eye.  
"I don't believe so, good monk." Rin responded. "Will you be staying long?" She inquired.  
"Just for a few days while my men recuperate. My name is Ungai." He looked at her again, "are you sure we haven't met?"  
"Ungai? As in the demon slaying monk and his followers?" Rin replied.  
"Indeed." He stated.  
"It has been about 4 years now but yes we have met." She said with a look of shock. "You tried to fight off a demon that was a traveling companion of mine. I hope your men recovered well."  
"Inuyasha, where are ye getting to?" Kaede called seeing Inuyasha running off with his nose in the air.  
"I smell Kagome." He called over his shoulder.

20 minutes later

"Kagome-sama, welcome back." Rin said with a bow.  
"Forgive me but who-" Kagome started.  
"Rin." The young woman turned faster than anyone had ever seen before._ I know that voice. It can't be though._  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Her eyes widened and she ran up to the demon lord. "I'm so excited to see you again my lord." She said with a large grin on her face.  
"Evil demon, get away from her." Ungai stated.  
"Why should I, I don't heed humans." Sesshomaru responded narrowing his eyes at the monk. "Rin."  
"It's this way my lord." Rin lead the way to her hut on the outskirts of the village.  
"Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" Inuyasha growled at his older brother.  
"Rin, little brother."

At Rin's hut

"My Lord, would you like some tea?" Rin asked apprehensively. Sesshomaru nodded. "How are Master Jaken and Ah-Un?"  
"Fine."  
"Tea's done." She stated bringing it over to her small table. "May I ask what brings you hear, my lord?"  
"You just did." He responded with an amused look in his golden eyes.  
"..." _Is he amused? Or is it just my imagination?_  
"The time has come for you to choose where you wish to be, with humans or with me." He blinked._** Did I really just put it that way?**_  
"When do you want me ready to go?" Rin asked with a happy glow about her.  
"We leave at day break. Say our good byes tonight."_** She wants to be with me.**__** Us, other self, for when she chose one of us she chose both.**__** I know that. We shall have our mate after all.**___  
"Yes my lord."_ I can't wait. I can't believe it. Lord Sesshomaru wants me to return to his side after all. But does he know I love him?_ "If you will excuse me to do so then, you are welcome to anything you find here." _Including me. Bad Rin bad, bad Rin. Control yourself, dummy._

"I will return shortly my lord."

Back in the center of the village

"Rin, what did he want?" Inuyasha inquired. Everybody immediately stopped what they were doing to find you what the Demon Lord wanted.  
"He asked if I wanted to return to his side or stay in the village." She said with a smile.  
"And" Kagome prompted. "What did you say?"  
"I asked when we leave." Ungai and several villagers gasped at this for the woman was going to leave the safety of the village and travel with a demon know for killing without warning.  
"Good luck, child." Kaede said, "If any can change that one it would be ye."  
"When do you leave, Rin?" Sango asked.  
"Dawn." Sesshomaru responded.  
"Demon, do you really think we would let you take her?" Ungai and his monk followers responded.  
"Master Ungai, It was my choice." Rin stated.  
"Have you be spelled this woman?" At this statement Rin gave a very unladylike snort.  
"He has no need of such tricks. He is the great demon Sesshomaru, Lord of the West." Rin stated with pride, "and he is the one who brought me back from death twice."  
"Rin" She brought her blazing eyes from Ungai to look at Sesshomaru.  
"My Lord?" she asked with her eyes softening. Catching the proud look in his eyes she caught what he was saying without having to hear it. "Sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I will go pack now." She took a few steps away and whispered "I meant every word, my lord." _My love_.

2 hours later

"Well I've finished packing, now just to say good bye to everyone." Rin muttered under her breath.  
"Do you regret it?" Kagome asked Rin. "Choosing a demon over humans?"  
"NO!" _how could she think that? I could never regret choosing my love. _"I could never regret choosing my lord." Rin said with pure conviction.  
"Good. Now never let him go." With that Kagome turned with a wink, a smile, and a small "Farewell" and walked away.  
Rin went to find Sango, Miroku and their children. Upon finding them she smiled and cleared her throat getting their attention. "Sango, Miroku, Kimi, Iumi, I wanted to say good bye and I will miss you. I don't know how often I will be allowed to visit, but I will try."  
"Good bye, Rin, I am glad your dreams came true." Sango said.  
"Bye Aunty Rin." the twins chorused.  
"Farewell Rin" Miroku said with a nod. "We will see you again someday." Rin then walked away from them and went to find Kaede and Inuyasha.  
"Kaede…" Rin started.  
"I know child, I know, good bye and good luck to ye." The elderly woman who was like a mother to Rin said.  
"I will miss you very much, you have been like a mother to me." Rin said with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't forget to take care of yeself." Kaede said before turning away to cry.  
Rin turned and walked around the quickly darkening village and called softly for Inuyasha.  
"Behind you" His voice said. She turned to see him and Sesshomaru standing nearby.  
"Inuyasha, thank you for looking out for me while I was here. I hope you and Kagome are happy together." With that she walked toward Sesshomaru and looking back she said "Good bye." Stepping up to Sesshomaru she asked if she could go to bed, and upon receiving a nod she started toward her hut. She then stopped and said with a blush and smile, "you are welcome to stay in my home my Lord" and then continued on her way.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning

"Rin, wake up." Sesshomaru called as he stood in her doorway.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" _It wasn't a dream after all he really is here…_ "May I have a moment to get ready?"  
"Hn." Sesshomaru steps outside.  
"All ready, my Lord." Rin states as she steps out of her hut carrying all of her bags. "Where are we headed?"  
"The Western Palace." He replies as he walks away from the village. Rin quickly runs to join him, as they reach the Forest of Inuyasha they come across Ungai and his men.  
"Stop." Ungai calls to the pair.  
"Make way." Sesshomaru responds, halting in front of the group of demon slaying monks.  
"Never, Demon. That woman isn't going anywhere with you." Ungai declares as he nods to one of his men to pull Rin 'out of danger'.  
"Unhand me now!" Rin proclaims when she gets grabbed.  
"Then step away from that demon." Was the reply from the monk.  
"Release her or lose that hand." Sesshomaru says with a deadly voice. The man trembles but doesn't release Rin. "Rin, duck." She quickly drops and the man is short a hand. As the blood started to flow down onto Rin's kimono she rolls and comes up at Sesshomaru's side.  
"Your group couldn't defeat Lord Sesshomaru 4 years ago so what makes you think you will succeed this time?" Rin questions.  
"4 years ago? I don't recall ever facing this demon before." Ungai states searching his memory. "What was the reason last time?"  
"I was among several other children that were stolen by Ongokuki." She reminds them all. "I had told the other children not to fear him just because he was a demon. You called me a fool for thinking of demons as allies and friends, just like humans. When you tried to force me to return with you to a human village I called for Lord Sesshomaru for help. He came and after withstanding 2 of your attacks he took me and we left. I went of my own free will."  
"Ahhh… I remember you now. I begged you not to go with him but you went anyway and I was curious why." Ungai recalled. "Why did you leave with him?"  
"He is my everything." She said with conviction "Will you let us pass?" Ungai moved and ordered his men to let them pass. "My Lord," Rin said getting Sesshomaru's attention, "The path is clear."  
"Rin, we are flying." Sesshomaru responded, his mokomoko (tail) rapping around her as he started to fly off. Rin responded by snuggling into his fur. A few minutes pass and Sesshomaru looked at her, _**the silly woman is asleep. Did she really mean it when she said I was her everything? Has she truly understood that she will become my mate?**_ He pondered as he flew toward his home.

2 hours later

"Rin, we are stopping." Sesshomaru stated to wake her up. She raised her head and smiled at him.  
"May I inquire as to the reason?" _ I hope it is for food I am getting really hungry. Oh that's right I didn't eat anything when I woke up this morning._  
"Food." _**Her stomach has been rumbling for the past half hour. **__**Then let us catch something for our mate.**_ "Wait here."  
"Yes my Lord." Rin said, blushing as her stomach growled again. After a half hour Sesshomaru returned with a rabbit and some berries for her.  
"Thank you my Lord." She said when she saw what he brought. "May I collect some wood to cook that rabbit?" He nodded. "Would you like some my Lord?" she asked as she started to skin and gut the rabbit. He shook his head no and walked away. After gathering some wood and making a fire she started to cook the rabbit. The berries were consumed while making the fire. After a few minutes she checked the rabbit meat and saw it was ready. She banked the fire and ate quickly as to not delay the trip any longer. "I am ready Lord Sesshomaru." _That was so nice of him to get me food. I must find a way to make it up to him._  
"Rin, we are leaving." With that said he reached out a hand to her and took off again. _**This is how we should always travel, hand in hand. **__**Indeed.**_

Sunset

"Rin, we will be there by noon tomorrow." _**There is a hot spring over a ways and she can get cleaned up.**__** Indeed. We will need to let her know of our intentions before arriving… How to do that…**_  
"Lord Sesshomaru, is there a river that I can get clean in… I want to look my best when we arrive tomorrow. And to catch some fish for dinner." _Is he even listening to me? He doesn't seem to be… _"What position will I have in your household?"  
"There is a hot spring that way. The river is over there."_** How to put it…**_ "Your position will be your choice of 2."  
"My choice?" _What does that mean? Why is he looking at me like that? _ "What do you mean, my Lord?"  
"We will discuss it after your bath and dinner." He suddenly whipped around and snarls "Who are you and what are you doing so near the Western Palace?" The bushes rustled and a young snake demon steps out.  
"What business is it of yours?" He hisses at the Western Lord. "I could ask you the same."  
"My Lord, I don't think that he knows who you are." Rin stated quietly to Sesshomaru. "My I ask your name sir?"  
"I am the Snake demon Khan, human." Khan stares at the woman. "And you are?"  
"This is Sesshomaru, a Dog demon, and Lord of the West, and I am Rin, a human as you guessed." She responds with diplomacy. "Now I suggest you answer his question. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like to be kept waiting." She says with a small smile.  
"Your mate, the Lady of the West, wished for my presence, my Lord." He held out a scroll to Sesshomaru. Rin's face falls.  
"The current Lady is my mother, **not my mate**." Sesshomaru states, making Rin look up happily. "Now go about your business." He states with dismissal in his voice. Khan leaves with a questioning glance towards Rin.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin looks at Sesshomaru, "May I finish what I was doing, my Lord?" Upon seeing his nod she turns toward her pack and pulls out a new kimono and her hair brush. She then bows to Sesshomaru and heads off to the hot spring, with Sesshomaru following to sit facing away from her but close enough to know she is in no danger.  
Not realizing he had followed her she whispers, "Thank you, my love." So low that he barely heard it. _**So she does want us. When can we have her? I want her now!**__** Calm yourself, we will take her when she wants it not just us.**_ His eyes which were glowing red and teal went back to the gold as he calmed down, his demon side relaxing. His eyes widen when he hears Rin start singing a song she made up while following him before Naraku's defeat.

"In the mountains, In the forest,  
In the breezes, and in my dreams  
Lord Sesshomaru, where are you?"  
"How long must I wait for you? Don't you know how much I love you? How much I missed you?" She mutters under her breath. "Stupid Rin, I don't even know if he thinks of me like that… I am almost 15 and still he looks at me like a child." She softly cries. "Will this be an unrequited love? Will I pine for him for the rest of my human life." She huffs, "He doesn't even like humans so why would he be interested in me. I have scars everywhere and he deserves someone flawless, someone who doesn't have to cower behind him when danger arrives. He will probably doesn't care for me other than as his ward…" She argues with herself. "He will see me as an adult soon enough, and who knows he might want me," she snorts, "Want me? Why would he want a scarred human, that can't defend herself if anyone comes by with anything more than a branch? Or is a human man. Or wolves. Or anything remotely strong." She starts to cry. "I really am pathetic." She sighs, "But I still love him. What am I going to do?"  
Her words hit home with him and he starts to see how conflicted she is about him. _**What are we going to do? She sounds like she doesn't want to be with us, she just talked herself out of being with us. **__**No she didn't she just argued with herself and is confused, with the proper wording she will be ours forever… **__**Did you just space out on me?**__** Huh… oh just recalled her words, 'I NEVER WANT TO GO BACK TO A HUMAN VILLAGE' we made her stay in one for 3 years and she might just resent us for that. **__**She is getting out. **__** I hope she doesn't re-**__**SHE IS GETTING OUT… MOVE.**_ He snaps out of it and moves at demon speed to where she left him, collecting wood for a fire and some berries for her on his way. "Lord Sesshomaru." He hears from the way of the hot spring, knowing what she wants he simply waits until she is closer to him. She was checking to see if she was heading the right way.  
"Rin." He calls as he smells her coming toward the campsite.  
"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." She comes into the clearing with her wet black hair flowing down her back. Her old kimono has been washed and she spreads it out to dry on a tree branch. "Which way was the river, My Lord." He simply points off to the right. "Thank you." She stops and looks at him, "Would you like some fish?" She asks.  
"You know I don't eat human food so why do you keep offering it to me?" He inquires.  
"It is polite, my Lord." She responds with a smile. "I don't want to seem rude by not offering some to you when I am getting something."  
"Hn." He looks away from her smile knowing it would widen and not trusting himself to not smile in return. About five minutes later she returns with 2 medium sized fish. She takes a thin branch she sees and impales both fish on it. She then starts a fire and starts to cook the fish. When both are golden brown she pulls them off the fire and starts to devour them quickly. Upon finishing she sees the berries that Sesshomaru gathered for her and eats them as well.  
"My Lord, what position will I have in your household? You said it was one of two choices." She reminds him. "What are the choices?" She starts to worry that he wouldn't answer her question when the minutes pass after she asks.  
"Mate or ward." His monotone voice suddenly full of uncertainty. She looks at him and sees something unidentified in his gaze. _Did he just say what I think he just said? Did he just tell me to choose between being his mate or remaining his ward?_  
"Who's mate?" She asked, wanting to be sure, but she had hope in her eyes for what his answer would be. _Please be his not someone else's, I couldn't stand to be put with someone other than him._  
"Mine." _**Please say yes! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE SAY YES!**__** Stop shouting at me she can't hear you. **_He hears a gasp of shock and smells her immediate arousal. _**Does that mean yes?**_  
"My lord, are you sure you want a pathetic human like me as your mate?" She hears him growl and looks away in disappointment that he didn't really want her to be his mate. "I-"  
"DON'T EVER CALL YOURSELF PATHETIC AGAIN." He states with a venom in his voice. "You are not pathetic, Rin, and I won't have you calling yourself pathetic ever again." He looks at her as she seems to be shocked and with a softer tone says, "As for you being human, there is nothing about you and I mean NOTHING about you that displeases me." He stops and says, "Well what is your response?"

Hahaha Cliffhanger.


	3. Chapter 3

~Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's Demon thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru's Demon**

(A/N Lemon)

"If you are sure you want me then I choose to be…" She trails off with a smile, looking at the ground, "I choose to be your mate." She looks up when she feels his aura blast out and sees that his markings have grown jagged, his eyes have turned red and teal, and his teeth and claws have extended. "My Lord, have I made you angry?" she asks in concern as his demon suddenly grabs her and pulls her close.  
**"No," **With that he seals her mouth with a rough kiss. **"MINE!" **he claims as he starts to nuzzle her hair and neck.  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asks, "Are you okay?" she was confused as to her loves response to her decision. "Oh… You are the demon side aren't you?" She asks realizing what was happening.  
**"Yes, and I don't want to hear you calling me Lord anymore."** He snarls. **"I am just Sesshomaru to you now." **_**Don't scare her. **__**Duh.**_ **"Rrrin," **the demon part purrs**, "You are mine now." **He smells her arousal rolling off of her in waves now. Her face holds the largest smile he has ever seen and total happiness is in her eyes.  
"S-Sesshomaru," She starts with a blush "what-how do I…" She looks so confused on what to do next. Then she shocks him by pulling him close and kissing him. He freezes and then when she starts to pull away thinking he didn't like her kiss, he jerks her back and pushes them back against a tree. She gasps and he slips his tongue into her mouth and starts to explore this new area of her body, his hands slowly moving to cradle her head. Her head spinning from his response she shyly starts to touch his tongue with her own. His chest rumbles as he growls lowly at her shy attempt. Heat explodes within her as he starts stroking her tongue with his own, battling for dominance, that she immediately surrenders to him. She presses herself against him as she feels an ache in her lower abdominal area along with a wetness that she doesn't understand, hoping it will help somehow. They both moan and he pulls his mouth away and starts to lick nibble and kiss her neck. One hand moving to her obi, the other pulling her closer to himself. When her obi finally comes untied he sends it to the ground with a flick of his wrist, undoing the small ties that hold her kimono together, slightly exposing her chest and breasts. Her hands were running up and down his torso and tangling in his hair and mokomoko. She moans loudly when his hands graze her breasts as he pulls her kimono down to her waist. He pulls away slightly to see her breasts that were just large enough to fit into his hands. She slowly reaches down and starts to tug on his obi then stops realizing that his armor and swords were still on his figure. Putting her hands on his chest she pushes at him.  
"Sesshomaru, your armor and swords." She reminds him gently when he growls unhappily at her pushing him away. He quickly pulls away from her and with her help removes his armor, as he removes Bakusaiga and Tensaiga. He pulls her close again claiming her mouth for a searing kiss that leaves both of them panting for air. He pulls away only to return to showering her neck and shoulders with kisses. He returns his hands to her breasts, massaging them and plucking at her nipples as they harden into pebbles. When she gasps and moans loudly he moves his mouth down taking one of her nipples into his mouth and swirling his tongue around making her moan and her hands clasp his head by his hair to her breast as her back arches into his mouth.  
When he pulls away to switch breasts she moans loudly in protest at him stopping. And yelps when he starts on her other one. One hand was holding her close while the other was massaging the breast not in his mouth. He moved the one that was holding her to drift down her front to her soaked core. His fingers grazed her wet folds and he held back a moan at how ready she was for him. His erection was painfully hard and the feel of his silk pants was driving him insane. Suddenly Rin felt the night's air on her bare skin, and upon realizing she was naked she gasped, completely shocked at the realization of what was happening to her. She looked at Sesshomaru, "I don't- I haven't-Ummm…" she trailed off with a look of embarrassment and worry. "What do I do?" She asked looking adorable to Sesshomaru as she stood there naked and unsure of what HE wanted her to do.  
**"Do whatever comes to mind, I won't deny my mate anything she wants." **_**Never shall she have to worry about what we want, she will always come first.**__** Indeed. She shall have her hearts desires as long as we are mates.**_  
"May I undress you?" She asked with a small worried smile. Her eyes showing her innocent embarrassment. At this request he lifted her hands and placed them on his obi, and showed her how to untie it. When it came loose she gathered it up, folded it, and placed it on his armor to keep it clean. He chuckled to see her treating it with such respect, **"It will take all night if you undress me this slowly, Mate." **He smiled a happy smile, **"I can think of other ways we can spend the night continue more speedily." **His chest rumbled in amusement as she smiled sheepishly and quickly moved to the ties of his hatori, only to be stumped with the mokomoko being in the way. "How do I move this?" She asked as she ran her hands up and over his mokomoko. She gasped when it lifted itself and moved out of her way. "Thanks." Her hands went to his pants and seeing the bulge she ran a curious hand over it. His growl made her jump and as she started to apologize he chuckled again and he rubbed up against her hand with a moan. She smiled and took her had from his erection to the ties of his pants, upon finding them she untied and slowly lowered his pants. As she lowered his pants she saw his penis jump free and pulse. Abandoning his pants she put both hands on it and was amazed at how hard it was to the touch, she also saw how large it was. That worried her._ Where does that go? How does it fit into everything. _He groaned when her hands hesitantly touched his manhood, and his hips jerked towards her making her hands slide up and down on it. His legs threatened to give out and he grabbed her pulling her up and slammed his lips to hers.  
"What happens now?" Rin innocent asked.  
**"Didn't they teach you about sex?" **he asked. At her questioning look he explained, **"what happens between a man and a woman."** She shook her head negative.  
"Kaede always said that what happens between a man and a woman was not to be told until the wedding. It wasn't proper for a maiden to know what goes on between a husband and wife." She responded. _**How innocent can a human be? She was never told what is going on. I bet she is scared stiff with not knowing how or what to do to please me. I shall be gentle. I have to be gentle. **_**  
"I can tell you what to do or you can experiment and find what you want that way. It is your choice."**  
"Just tell me how to start." She said with shinning eyes.  
**"Let me,"** at that he brought them both to the ground beside their clothes and started kissing her mouth, followed by nibbling and licking his way down her body, pausing to grant special attention to her breasts, then moving downward to her black curls and hidden womanhood. His hands reaching it first and stroking her folds finding the jewel at the front and slowly running a careful claw over it causing her hips to jerk and her to groan, loudly. He moved one of his hands to cup her buttocks and the other found her channel and started to pump one of his fingers into it. She stiffened at the invasion, but soon was moaning and moving her hips at the same pace as his finger. He then inserted a second finger and started to scissor his fingers back and forth stretching her slowly. As her body adjusted to that his tongue flicked her hidden jewel and she let out a loud yelp of shock. When he started to move his fingers in time with his tongue her head started to thrash back and forth at the sensations coursing through her body. Her moans and panting escalating to small screams of "Sesshomaru, more please, give me more." She whined when he stopped and pulled away from her only to spread her legs and slide up her so his dick was even with her pussy.  
**"This will hurt at first."** He told her gently, she nodded and when he started to push into her, her eyes started to water, **"Sorry, Mate."** With that he slammed his hips so that his manhood was buried all the way inside of her. She screamed in pain, but started to relax as she realized he was waiting for her to give the okay to continue. When the pain subsided she moved her hips experimentally and found the sensations unbearably pleasurable.  
"I'm okay now" she stated as she started to rub her hips up against his, causing friction that felt wonderful to her. Sesshomaru started to slowly thrust in and out of her tight channel, but sped up when he heard her gasp "faster, oh please, faster." Her moans and groans came in time with his thrusts and she was panting, "more, faster, _more, please give me more._" He complied yet again to their delight then abruptly withdrew from her and asked if she wanted to try something that would please him more. She nodded, and he said **"get on your hands and knees" **she complied "what next?" He responded by pushing into her from behind, sliding over her sweet spot making her shriek with pleasure. She started to shove herself back onto him to make him go faster and was delighted when he went into demon speed. Her shrieks and screams were getting loud enough to hurt his sensitive ears, if not for what she was panting in them. "So…Good…More…Please…harder…faster…MORE!" and she came with her loudest scream of "SESSHOMARU!" He followed growling his release in the form of "RRRIN!" He then sank his canine teeth into the juncture between her neck and shoulder causing her to come again. He pulled out of her and cutting one of his fingers he spread his blood into her wound then licking the wound closed.  
"What was that for?" she inquired.  
"I have marked you as my mate for all the world to see and with my blood you have gained a demon's lifespan." He responded with a true smile.  
"If Jaken saw that he would freak out." She pointed out with a full grin and started giggling at the thought of Jaken's face if he saw Sesshomaru's smile.  
"Hn." Sesshomaru grinned, "your right."  
"I think it makes you look even more breathtaking." Rin states as she cuddles into his chest with a yawn. "Night, love." She whispered as she started to doze in his arms.  
Sesshomaru's grin widened when he heard her. "Goodnight, koibito."

(A/N Koibito means sweetheart, or lover, in Japanese)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_Rin's thoughts_

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

The Western Palace:

Daybreak

Rin awoke feeling warm and cozy against a fuzzy pillow, and upon looking up she realized that she was laying in Sesshomaru's arms against his mokomoko. She grinned and then flushed when she remembered the previous night's activities. She looked to find Sesshomaru's eyes closed and realized he was asleep. _He looks so peaceful asleep. Not a care in the world. _She watched as his breathing changed and his eyes opened lazily to see her grinning at him. "Good morning, my-er Sesshomaru." She says with an embarrassed smile.  
"Rin, why were you staring at this Sesshomaru?" He asked with an unreadable look.  
"I have never seen you sleep before, and you looked so peaceful, unguarded, and well…" she trailed off with a look of appreciation as she realized that he was still naked from the previous night. "AHHHH…" she screeched "look away I'm not dressed!" At this he chuckled at her sudden realization of the moment, shaking his head he bent and licked his Mark. Watching her closely to see her shudder at the sensation of his tongue on her flesh.  
"You are my mate. I will not look away from your body." He smirked at her flush. "It is my right to see you like this." _**And pleasure.**_ "You are breathtakingly beautiful."

"Well you may like to see me like this but I doubt you want your court to see me." She stated, smiling at his possessive growl. "We should leave before they send out a search party in the form of Jaken." She giggled at his horrified expression.  
"Yes we shall leave after you have eaten, Mate." He stated then walked away heading towards the stream, "I will get you some fish." _**And me something too it has been a while since I have eaten as well. **__**Plus she won't offer us some of the fish. **_  
"Thank you my lord." She called to his retreating back. She gathered wood and started a fire. When she heard a rustling in the bushes she called "My Lord? Is that you?"  
"Sure I'll be your lord. Your pretty enough for me." A human man said coming out of the bushes.  
"SESSHOMARU!" Rin suddenly shrieked. "HELP ME!" When he heard his mate scream for him he rushed back to her to find a human man raising his hand to HIS MATE. "Don't touch me, please don't touch me." Rin was pleading. "Sesshomaru won't let you get away alive if you touch me." His mate whimpered.  
**"Get away from MY Mate"** Sesshomaru's demon commanded.  
"A demon's whore, how typical." The man said. Rin gasped and moved away from him and behind Sesshomaru, for protection.  
"I am not a whore." Rin spat at him. "We are bound in demon terms, but it translates into human as we are married." _Idiot. _  
"Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calming down.  
"I'm alright, he didn't touch me." She responded dully, "If you leave now he won't kill you." She said to the human. She then turned, and started to pack up so that when they were done eating they could leave.  
"Actually I am looking for someone. A demon." The human stated. "I was told there was a human sympathetic demon with silver hair and gold eyes." He turns towards Sesshomaru "Are you the one I am looking for?"  
"What name was it that you were told?" Rin asked getting interested.  
"All I know is he is an inu." Was the reply, "by the way my name is Hojo."  
"Hojo I believe you are searching for Inuyasha, a half-demon. He is the brother of Sesshomaru." Rin responds.  
"Half-brother." Sesshomaru snapped. Rin started to giggle at his response.  
"Half or not you are still blood." She reminded him, with a smile. He frowned at her. She just smiled sweetly. "You can find him in the Edo Village toward the East." With that she once again turned from the men and surveyed the camping area. "Everything is packed Sesshomaru."  
"Then I shall search this Inuyasha out, my village is close by and you can replenish your supplies if you like." Hojo offered.  
"Unnecessary." Sesshomaru responds instantly.  
"We aren't far from the Western Palace, and that is our destination." Rin responds.  
"T-t-the Western P-Palace?" Hojo shuddered. "The Western Palace is full of human hating demons. I don't think that the Lord or Lady tolerate anyone with human blood near the border." He warned. He looked confused when Rin started to laugh hard, and even Sesshomaru looked amused. "What is so funny?"  
"May I introduce, Sesshomaru the current Lord of the West?" Rin said with a huge grin. She busted out laughing again. Sesshomaru's amusement found its way down from his eyes to his mouth as he gave a small smile. "Wait that makes me the new Lady, doesn't it?" she asked Sesshomaru.  
"Yes."  
"Lord Sesshomaru? Are you out here my lord?" Jaken's voice echoed into the clearing as he started toward the group, his annoying voice ringing in Sesshomaru's ears.  
"Jaken." Sesshomaru responded.  
"Oh there you are my lord. Your Mother wishes to speak with y—PUT ME DOWN RIN…NOW…Insolent Human."  
"Jaken!" The imp looked at him, "Do not refer to MY MATE as an insolent human. She is the New Lady of the West."  
"My Lord?" Jaken suddenly looked at Rin's neck and when he spotted the Mark, he dropped into a formal servant bow. "My Lady, forgive my ignorance, I didn't know."  
"Master Jaken, don't bow to me, and it is just Rin, as always. There is no need for such formality between old friends." Rin states in a quiet voice. As always formalities, aside from Sesshomaru, and his mother, she didn't really use. "I am still the same one you traveled with as a child. And I don't intend to change anything unless absolutely necessary."  
"Jaken, as you have arrived go get some fish for Rin." Sesshomaru stated with annoyance in his eyes. The rest of his face in a stoic mask. When he say Rin's face fall he looked around to see if it was something in the area, but realized that she was looking directly at him. Jaken wandered off toward the stream. "What is wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru's voice showed his concern for her.  
"You stopped showing emotion again. I don't like that stoic mask you put on." She answered hesitantly. "I like to know that you feel and you are willing to allow others to see the emotions."  
"…" His eyes were pained. "I will work on it." He said with a small sigh. "You know that it will scare Jaken, right?" Rin started to giggle uncontrollably. "What is so funny?"  
"I can just see Jaken's face when he sees you smile." She said in a fit of giggles. "This is going to be so much fun…"  
"My Lord, look at how many fish I just caught." Jaken said coming up from the stream holding 4 large fish. "Is this enough, Rin?"  
"Yes, thank you, Master Jaken." She started to prepare the fish, "Would anyone else like some?" Sesshomaru shook his head with a small smirk. Jaken nodded. After a few minutes of cooking she announced "They're done." She took two and allowed Jaken to have the other two.  
"Jaken, we are leaving for the palace as soon as you are done." Sesshomaru announced. "Rin is everything ready?"  
"Yes." She stated, "We just have to put out the fire before we leave." She rose to gather water to put out the fire. Upon her return she found Sesshomaru about to step on Jaken. "Sesshomaru! What are you doing to poor Maser Jaken?" she scolded. "That's not nice."

4 hours later

"Is that the Palace, My Lord?" Rin asked excitedly. "It's so big." Her amazement showed on her face. "Is this where you were raised?"  
"Rin, one question at a time, please." Sesshomaru responded. "Yes, that is the palace, it is larger in person, and yes that is where my parents raised me." He said with a small smile at her eagerness to see her new home. "Jaken, go ahead and announce our arrival to the court." He pulled Jaken aside, "With HER title as well, Jaken."  
"Yes, My lord." Jaken bowed and then ran up to announce the arrival of his lord and new lady to the court. Sesshomaru reached out to Rin and pulled her into his arms, taking off flying after a few minutes. He could sense his mate's concern. Pulling her closer he placed his lips on hers passionately and proceeded to kiss her senseless. When the kiss was over Rin looked into his eyes showing her happiness at his attempt to calm her nerves.  
"Sesshomaru? What if they don't like me?" She asked with horror in her eyes.

"What does it matter? You are my mate not theirs." He calmly reassured her. "And I want you by my side, no matter what." He gifted her with a small, short smile.  
"Sesshomaru, welcome home my son." Midori, the former Lady of the West, greeted. "Who is this human beside you, is she dinner?" she asked with a hungry grin.  
"Mother, this is Rin." Sesshomaru responded. "She is not dinner, she is my mate." There was a collective gasp around the entrance to the castle.

"Don't be ridiculous. Everyone here knows you hate humans." Came a feminine voice. The people parted so Sesshomaru and Rin could see the woman speaking. She was one of the court whores. "What can she provide that I or one of my sisters can't?" Rin looked down with a blush.

"Of course they don't believe you, it is well known that you dislike humans." She whispered.

"She speaks!" Midori exclaimed. "Without being spoken to. Disrespectful human." She snarled. "I will teach you how to respect your betters." Her hands started to glow green with poison, and when she stepped up to Rin she saw no fear in her eyes, just sadness.

"MOTHER, you will not harm this Sesshomaru's mate." Sesshomaru snapped. "Or I will end your-"

"Sesshomaru, I didn't expect that your mother would like me. I am not surprised she wants me dead." Rin's voice rang out even though she wasn't speaking loudly. "She just wants what is best for the Western lands." She looked at Sesshomaru and then at Midori, "Lady Midori, I understand your reluctance to accept a human taking your place as the lady of the lands, however, I love your son, and I have no intentions of leaving his side anytime soon. Sesshomaru, please don't threaten your mother, you should honor her even when you disagree." She then gave Sesshomaru a large, happy smile.

"As you wish, Mate." Sesshomaru responded. He looked at Midori, who had stopped when she heard Rin speak Sesshomaru's name the first time. "Mother?" he asked when he saw uncertainty in her eyes. She quelled her poison and laid a hand on Rin's shoulder.

"Your mate speaks well for one not trained." Midori suddenly smiled. "What is your name, young one?"

"Rin, Lady Midori. You may not recall but we have met once before. I traveled with Sesshomaru when I was a child." She looked up to see Midori laugh.

"I recall what you are saying, you are the human girl he went to hell for." She said with a teasing glint to her eyes. "I thought you were close for him to risk his life to save you, and when he shut down upon hearing you were dead."ithout being spoken to. Disrespectful human."ke humans."peaking. She was one of the court whores. ""e could sense his mate'Is this where you were raised?"en?" fire. Upon her return she found Sesshomaru about to step on Jaken. "see Jaken' funny?"ggle ? willing to allow others to see the emotions."ectly at him. Jaken wandered off toward th


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: The last bit of the previous chapter ended incorrectly. It was supposed to end with Midori's last words of Sesshomaru hearing rin was dead. Anything after that was not supposed to show up on the page. Sorry about the confusion.)

I don't own Inuyasha

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

The first day

After Midori's acceptance of Rin as the new Lady of the West, most of the protesting demons also accepted her. Sesshomaru was shocked to see that his human mate was so widely accepted by his court. He seemed to radiate his joy. Rin was the only one who could read the joy in his eyes and she smiled at him.

"Sesshomaru, help they are overwhelming me with their welcomes." She 'complained' with a large grin. Everyone who heard her jumped back expecting him to attack, and the room went silent when they heard a sound no one has heard coming from Sesshomaru's mouth. He was laughing, happily laughing at his mate's comment. His laugh was cut out when Rin screamed in pain from an attack from one of the whores.

"Rin?" Sesshomaru voice cut through the silence left by her yelp of pain. "Are you okay?" concern was written all over his face and when he smelled her blood his demon demanded **"Step away from mate." **Everyone jumped to obey him. **"Are you hurt? What happened? RIN… Answer me."** _**She is in shock. I thought she wouldn't be attacked, not with us in the room with her. Even Mother is astonished at what is going on. **__**Find her blood on one of them and KILL! **_The look on his face had everyone running to the other side of the room. Everyone except Rin, that is. She ran to his side and seeing the want no the need for blood in his red eyes she did the only thing she could do. She reached up and pulled his head down to hers, tangling her hands in his silver hair and kissed him. His world narrowed to his wounded mate, who was obviously trying to calm him down.

"Lady Midori, please separate the court into its normal groups." Rin's voice rang out through the room. "Separate the men from the women as well." She spoke without taking her eyes from her enraged mate. "Love, we can do this without shedding unnecessary blood. And that is what I intend to do." She said quietly to Sesshomaru.

"Done." Midori's voice called.

"Each group will approach Lord Sesshomaru and the guilty one or ones will be punished. If we find you have helped the guilty party your fate shall be the same as theirs." Rin declared. "Will that work for you, Sesshomaru?" The court was amazed at how a human woman could stand so close to their lord without any fear. Let alone stop one of his killing rages.

"**You heard my mate. You will obey her as you do me." **Sesshomaru's demon snarled at the awed court.

One group at a time was searched for Rin's blood. If that scent was found the person baring it was killed. IMEADIATLEY. There were 2 noble men, and 5 of the whores that had her blood scent on them. The men were spared along with 2 of the women, the blood wasn't on their hands or claws, but was found on their cloths. The others were killed without remorse or regret. Upon the death of the last woman Sesshomaru's demon was satisfied with the results. And he didn't have to wait for a large cleanup to take place. Sesshomaru called for Jaken to get Jinenji- a half horse demon with healing abilities. When he entered the main hall with his human mother Rin gasped. She recognized the old woman.

"Rin, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked perplexed at her reaction. Especially when she started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I know that woman." Rin gasped as she continued to giggle. "She asked me when I was little if I was smitten with a demon when I went to their farm to find the Sennensou berries to cure Jaken from Naraku's poisonous insects. She asked because she knew it was a remedy for demons, and I am obviously a human."

"I was told the Lady of the West was injured and needed medicinal herbs." Jinenji stated ignoring the stares from all the demons. "May I ask who and where she is?" He inquired. When no one answered his questions he sighed.

"My mate is Rin," Sesshomaru stated. "I am the Lord of the West, Sesshomaru." He points to Rin who was waiving at Jinenji's mother. "Rin, pay attention." He says quietly in her ear. She responded by turning her head and claiming a kiss from him. When he pulled away she was grinning from ear to ear. She then rose, having sat down during the questioning, and walked over to Jinenji and his mother.

"Where is your wound, my lady?" Jinenji asked quietly. Rin turned around and pulled her hair out of the way. Several wounds could be seen on her back and sides, through her kimono. "We will need a place to lay you down on your stomach to heal your back." Rin looked at Sesshomaru who nodded.

"Jaken, escort Rin to my chambers." With that Sesshomaru flew out of the room. Jaken motioned at Rin to follow and she did the same to Jinenji and his mother.

"Come along now." Jaken called out to Rin, Jinenji, and Jinenji's mother. The two humans fell into step together and started to talk.

"What have you done to get a demon who hates humans to mate with you?" the elder woman asked curiously. "It must have been some feat to claim that one's heart." Rin giggled.

"I found him lying in a forest and poured water over his dirty face." Rin smiled when the old woman laughed. "He had been badly injured and I wanted to help him by washing his face. That was 4 years ago now." She remembered the nightmares. "A few days after I found him my village was attacked by wolf demons, one pack killed the entire village. I ran off into the forest hoping to get to Sesshomaru, I don't know why. I just knew I needed to be by his side. Anyway the wolves chasing me caught me when I stumbled over a tree root. They killed me. The next thing I know I am in Sesshomaru's arms healed of all my wounds. He brought me back to life with Tensaiga." She shuddered. "I followed him and he let me. I was just happy to have a place at his side. I followed him and when Kagura kidnapped me he rescued me. When Naraku had me kidnapped he saved me. And when training with Tensaiga meant a hell hound dragging me to hell he killed the guardian of the underworld to save me." _ I was such a problematic child. I am surprised he let me tag along with him for so long._ "He left me in a human village for 3 years after Naraku's death, upon his return he told me I could choose between living with humans, or being with him. Naturally I chose him. That was 2 days ago. Last night I became the Lady of the West, and his mate." She looked ahead. "Jaken, how much further is it?"

"Not much farther, Rin." Came his response. "We are here." He stated a minute later. He slid the door open to show a large sitting room with a door connecting to a hallway. "Down that hallway is the bedchamber. However there is a futon out on the floor for you to lie on, out here." With that he left. Rin went to the futon and laid down on her stomach, loosening her kimono and pulling it down to expose her back.

"I'm ready when you are." She said to Jinenji. The half-demon quietly went to her side and started to make the remedies for her back, along with his mother.

"Lady Rin, I will be applying them now, I am sorry but the pressure might hurt you a little."

"I understand. Go ahead." She winced in pain but never made a sound. When Jinenji was done he pulled out some bandages and gave them to his mother. He rose and left the room. His mother asked Rin to rise so she could put the bandages on her and Rin complied.

"There all done." The elderly woman said gently. Sesshomaru, who had been watching the whole time, came out with a new kimono for her.

"Rrrin" he purred gaining her attention and a blush settled on her face. "Your new kimono."

"Thank you my lord." She softly replied. Catching Sesshomaru's look Jinenji's mother left the room and called to her son, that it was time to go home. She knew the look Sesshomaru was giving rin and knew that he didn't want anyone to interrupt them anytime soon. She chuckled at the thought of a human hating demon being bound to one for all eternity. The fates can be so funny, she thought, missing her son's father.

"Sesshomaru, are you just going to stare at me or are you giving me the kimono?" Rin asked with a small tease in her voice. When she saw his eyes heat up her insides felt like a fire had start in her skin. "Darling?" she asked huskily "Like what you see?" She had a flush all the way up her chest and into the roots of her hair.

"Follow Rin." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked back down the hallway, leading her to the bedchamber itself. When she saw the midnight blue sheets, and magenta blankets that covered the bed she was amazed.

"The colors of the bed match your marks my lord." She stated dumbly. She blinked _did I seriously just say that? That sounds so stupid. _

"I noticed." He said with a wide grin taking over his mouth._ I love his mouth. Wait where did that come from? That was so random.?! __**Why is she staring at my mouth? **__**What do I care? I WANT HER!**__** Wait for her. **__***whine***_

"**Rrrin" **_**MINE!**_

Hahaha until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Inuyasha

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru's demon talking**

That night

Recap~ "Sesshomaru, are you just going to stare at me or are you giving me the kimono?" Rin asked with a small tease in her voice. When she saw his eyes heat up her insides felt like a fire had start in her skin. "Darling?" she asked huskily "Like what you see?" She had a flush all the way up her chest and into the roots of her hair.

"Follow Rin." With that Sesshomaru turned and walked back down the hallway, leading her to the bedchamber itself. When she saw the midnight blue sheets, and magenta blankets that covered the bed she was amazed.

"The colors of the bed match your marks my lord." She stated dumbly. She blinked _did I seriously just say that? That sounds so stupid. _

"I noticed." He said with a wide grin taking over his mouth._ I love his mouth. Wait where did that come from? That was so random.?! __**Why is she staring at my mouth? **__**What do I care?**__**I WANT HER!**__** Wait for her. **__***whine***_

"**Rrrin" **_**MINE!**_

End of Recap~

"_Sesshomaru,_" Rin's voice held a pleading note as she looked at her mate who had just flopped, seriously FLOPPED, down on the bed. _He looks so sexy lying there with his hair spread out on the pillows. I NEED to join him. _

She slips her ruined kimono off and climbs up onto the bed with Sesshomaru. She takes on of his hands and intertwined their fingers, leaning down to kiss him. "Love, please look at me." She begs when she realizes he isn't looking at her anymore. "Sessho-"

"Do you have any idea what could have happened to you if I had lost control?" His voice cut through her pleas. "I could have seriously hurt you." _**I can't lose her. My demon could have really hurt her. It is dangerous for her to be near me when my beast takes control. **__**I WOULD NEVER HURT MATE!**_

"Sesshomaru what is wrong?" _why is he acting this way. He would never hurt me. _"You would never hurt me." Rin said shaking her head at the idea of him hurting her, "You never have and never will, not on purpose anyway." The trust in her eyes was his undoing.

"My demon side is dangerous to everyone; I have killed others who attempted to calm me in that same manner." She shook her head. "I would never intentionally harm you but my beast is wild. It does as it pleases." _**Yet she stopped it from slaughtering the entire court. Amazing. **__**She is the only one that can tame me. I won't allow another's intimate touch. **_He was shaking his head in astonishment at his beast's reply.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice butted into his thoughts. "Is something wrong? You were shaking your head. Are you okay?" he could see the worry in her face and hear it in her voice.

"Apparently my beast will not accept anyone but you touching me, kissing me, and holding me." **"US, for we are one and the same."** _**She is ours, forever! No other will do. **_She looked at him in surprise as the demon, or beast, took over Sesshomaru.

"Why do you take over?" She asked. When she saw his eyes change to show his unhappiness she explained, "I am just curious. No matter who is in control it will always be my Sesshomaru. I am not scared of any part of you. How could I be, you are who you are and have always cared for me. It was because of your care that I fell in love with you." His eyes grew hot at her response to his reaction to her first question.

"**I control most of the emotions. As you heard I am the wild side to Sesshomaru, but I would never hurt you, you are my mate. I can't hurt you, it is physically impossible."**

"Oh…" _His voice is so sexy when that one takes control. I can't help but feel funny. Uh-no, am I leaking? What is this wetness? This ache? _She wondered. "Why do I feel like this?" she muttered. Her arousal filling the air sweetly. _**She wants us.**_ Sesshomaru reached out to her and pulled her down gently, recalling she was wounded. When his lips pressed against hers, the smell got stronger. "Sesshomaru" she moaned. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and started teasing her own, coaxing it into moving against his. His low growl filled the room.

"**Mmmateeee." **He purred. **"Does my bitch want her alpha?" **Her look of confusion was not lost on him and he understood that she didn't understand his question. **"A bitch is the mate of a male Inu. The alpha is the leader of the pack." **He explained. When she nodded her understanding he slipped his hands over her front, fondling her breasts, teasing her nipples into pebbles, and slowly sliding down to her waist and playing with her bellybutton, with a claw. Her moan filled the air as her arousal became heavier. **"Touch me." **Was his plea to her. **"Stroke me. Hold me, Please Just Touch ME." **Her hands slid over his form with an arousing gentleness. He groaned his pleasure. When her hands slid to open his hatori he held his breath. She had it open in a few seconds. Her fingers started to tease his flesh without knowing what she was doing to him. He let out the breath when she leaned down and kissed his shoulder. It left him in a hiss of enjoyment.

"Sesshomaru, guild me." She pleads, "I want you to feel as good as I do." When his claws started to slide down from her waist she yelped upon its touching her folds. "PLEASE?" she begs, moaning when the friction caused by his ministrations to her privates becomes more intense. He took one of her hands and leads it down to his engorged erection. His eyes slide closed with a moan as she grips it through is pants. He growls when her hand disappears only to find it on the ties of his pants. She unties them and swiftly, for a human, yanks them down to his ankles. She pauses to remove his black shoes, and then pulls his pants off of him completely.

Her hands once again grip his length, causing his hips to jerk sliding it and causing a loud moan to erupt from his throat. When Rin saw a drop of fluid appear on the top she leaned down to lick it away. As her tongue swiped across his tip he started to pant, hard. She found the taste of him interesting and found another drop in the place of the first. She licked it away only to find another one take its place. Determined to remove it from Sesshomaru's manhood she slid her mouth down over it and started to suck in order to get all the fluid at once. When his hand suddenly slid into her hair and pushed her head down making her take more of him into her wet cavern, she groaned at the sensation she was feeling. **"What you are feeling is the pleasure you are bringing me as well as your own. It is a side effect of the Mark."** His voice rumbled above her.

She looked up at him as she started to bob her head up and down on his shaft, amazed at how he threw his head back in pleasure. "Sesshomaru, do you want me to continue?" She asked uncertainly. "Or will you take me like you did last night?" She flushed at the memory of that pleasure coursing through her veins.

"**Which do you want, my mate?"**_**Does she want me to mount her or just slide into her from the front.**_**"Do you want me inside you?" **He groaned at the thought of being inside her, his length pulsing and grinding into her mouth.

"Yes!, Please enter me, I want that so badly." She gasped. Her eyes lighting up at the thought of having him inside her body again, filling her with happiness. "I don't care how, I just want you inside me." She moaned shamelessly. He lifted her and laid her down on her back pushing her legs up and causing her calves to rest on his shoulders.

"**Ready?" **When she nodded he thrust deeply inside her. She started panting at the sensations as he started to move fast within her. When she started to emit small screams he slowed and switched positions by lifting her hips and making the angle much deeper. Her screams got louder and louder. When she was close he stopped, causing her to whimper with loss. He pulled out and flipped her onto her hands and knees. She recognized what he was doing and moaned loudly before he even entered her again.

"Sesshomaru, oh yes please," she started to plead, "Yes, like that, it feels so good." He grinned at that.

"**It is called doggy style." **He stated with a loud laugh and then yelped in pleasure when she slid back on him causing him to enter deeper than ever before.

"No wonder you're so good at it." She teased. "It must be natural for you." She started to giggle only to stop to scream in pleasure when he moved fast enough to cause her to climax without him. He kept moving even when her climax was done and she was so sensitive. She started to moan and groan and push back as fast as humanly possible when she felt the sensations growing again. When he started to swell even more than he already was she realized he was close as well. "More, faster, harder, deeper, please Sesshomaru, I want more." She started to moan loudly. When she felt herself coming to a peak with him she screamed loud enough for the whole castle to hear her, "SESSHOARU!" followed by his roar of **"RIN, MATE!"**

As they started to calm down and their hearts slow, he realized that their cries had brought the servants to the sitting room.

The sitting room~ same time~

But with the obvious scent of sex they all stopped in shock of the volume that the new Lady could produce.

"She has a set of pipes." One of the servants stated as they all started to move away from the Master's chambers. The other servants and nobles who had come to check on their Lord and Lady all chuckled. They started to run when they heard the pair start to move.

Bedroom again

"Oh, that felt so good, can we do it again?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru nodded.

"First we should check your bandages to insure they didn't get ruined with our 'activity'" he chuckled. She looked sad at the delay but nodded in understanding. Upon realizing the bandages were fine Sesshomaru locked lips with Rin again. His tongue sliding into her mouth with no resistance, she moaned at the fire that was once again spiraling into her body.

When Sesshomaru stopped and looked at her with an amused face he said, "You do realize that all this could get you pregnant, right?" She nodded, then looked down in worry.

"But the pup… It would be a half-demon. Do you really want me to become pregnant when you hate half-demons so much?" she asked. He pulled her hear up and looked into her eyes to see the tears rising.

"Any child you give my will be a treasure. I don't care it will be part of you and part of me, a symbol of our love." He finally responded. "With your heart and my strength it will be undefeatable." He smirked at that image.

"Jaken will be pleased to have someone his size to play with." Rin giggled. "That would be fun to watch." Sesshomaru started to laugh at that image. "Poor Master Jaken, he will have to deal with mini versions of us." Sesshomaru gaffed at that.

"Then let us get started on the first, wait how many do you want?" he asked "What is that look for, I don't care I'm just curious." At his word Rin started to laugh hard. "And what is so funny?" He asked looking lost.

"You do realize that that is what you said when we first met when I was a child." He tilted his head questioningly. "You asked me 'where did you get those bruises? What are you smiling about? I don't care I'm just curious.'" She giggled again. He looked and nodded recollecting that day.

"That was the day after you poured water on my head when I glared at you while I was wounded." He thought for a minute. "Why did you pour water on me?" She blushed.

"You had dirt on your face and I wanted to clean you up, but after I poured the water all over your head, I realized that my kimono was too dirty to use as a cleaning cloth." She stated with a burning face. She giggled again, "it did serve another purpose though, your eyes went back to their golden hue."

have a good day

Tarsina18


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

_Rin's thoughts_

Damn pup

A few weeks later

~whimper~ Rin turned into a hallway following the sound of a young animal. She found a beaten and abused puppy that was trying to hide in a corner of the dead-end. ~whine~ She reached out to the young pup and when her hand neared it the puppy snapped at her in fear, she jerked her hand back and spoke softly to the pup. "Come now I won't hurt you." She slowly reached forward and tried once again to touch it. "It's alright I'm just going to check your wounds." She softly called to the obviously frightened pup. This time when her hand neared it the pup just flinched but allowed Rin to place her hand on its head. She reached the other hand slowly towards it and lifted it up to her chest. "Let's get you checked out." She stated to the animal. She turned and found a demon looking at her with an odd expression. "What is it?" Rin asked.

"I can't believe that a human woman would concern herself with a stupid puppy." The female demon sneered. "It will likely bite you." She snapped.

"By the fur and reflexes I gather you are a Panther." Rin stated calmly. "Sesshomaru won't like that one of you came anywhere near me." She warned the spiteful panther demon. "What is your name?" she inquired.

"Karan, I am the sister to Toran, Shunran, and Suran. We once battled Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." The fire wielding panther demoness responded. "We have come to pledge our loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru." She stated simply. "Why does a demon who hates humans have one in his palace?" She wondered aloud.

"You will find out soon," was Rin's cryptic reply. "I am sorry but I need to find medical attention for this young puppy." With that Rin left to find the healer's hall. Upon arriving she found Jaken and several of the guards sitting in the waiting area. "What happened, Master Jaken," Rin asked with concern. "Why are all of you injured?"

"We fought with a group of panther demons." Jaken replied. "Why are you here?"

"I found an injured puppy." She stated showing Jaken. "I wanted to make sure it was alright. It looks like it has been beaten." She said with tears in her eyes." With that said she walked into the healer's room. "Healer, I would like you to look over this puppy and tell me what has happened to it, and how to help it." She commanded.

"As you wish, Lady Rin." The healer stated. Rin held the puppy out to for its inspection. "It seems to have been hit and kicked repeatedly, or should I say she, has been hit and kicked repeatedly." Upon further inspection the healer added, "All that you need to do is make certain that it gets plenty of food and rest." When the young healer finished she nodded to Rin. Rin nodded and walked out.

"Let's take you to Sesshomaru and see if he will let me keep you." She said with a bright smile. "I haven't seen him at all today." She noted with a sigh. "Master Jaken, do you know were Sesshomaru is?" She asked the loyal retainer for their lord.

"He was going into the main hall earlier," was the imp's reply, "you should check for him there. If he isn't in there check the Throne Room, and his personal study." Rin nodded and walked toward the Main hall. Upon finding it empty of her mate she asked one of the servants where he went.

"He headed in the direction of the Throne Room, my lady." the demon's responded. "It was not five minutes ago." Rin nodded and walked to the Throne Room. She looked and saw she was properly dressed should there be foreigners in with Sesshomaru. She slid one of the doors open slightly and got the door keeper's attention.

"Is my mate in there?" she quietly asked. He nodded. "Announce me." She commanded.

"Lady Rin of the West," Tolled the doorkeeper as he opened both doors. Rin walked in with her head up high and came to a stop when she noticed the young panther demoness from earlier. Taking a deep breath she smiled and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"My Lord," she said with a small bow.

"Mate." Sesshomaru's response was instantaneous. "May I inquire why you have a puppy in your arms?" Rin blushed, and then smiled at the kind look Sesshomaru was giving the pup.

"I found her in one of the dead-end corridors on the other side of the Castle." She responded. "Can I keep her?" She asked with bright eyes.

"If you wish, Rin." Sesshomaru said with an open smile. She grinned when she heard the panther demons' gasp. "Toran, Suran, Shunran, and Karan this is my mate and the Lady of the West, Rin." He introduced.

"My lady." The panthers responded with a deep bow. Rin nodded her response.

"If you all will excuse me," Rin said, mainly to Sesshomaru. "I will be in my garden." With that she left them all. Finding a dog demoness servant she asked for advice on what to give the puppy.

"I will find something, my Lady," The demoness said.

"Place it at the entrance of my garden and then knock to let me know it has arrived." She instructed. She then turned and walked to her garden. "What kind of toys should I get you?" I should probably name her too. "Maybe Sesshomaru will help me name you." A few minutes after arriving in her garden she heard the knock. She ran happily to the gate only to find Sesshomaru holding the demonesses arm in a painful grip.

"What are you doing near my mate's personal garden?" He snarled protectively.

"The lady asked me to bring something for the puppy to eat. I was told to leave it by the gate and knock to let her know it had arrived. Please my Lord, don't kill me. I was only following orders." The demoness cried in fear.

"Sesshomaru, she speaks the truth." Rin interrupted. "Will you please let her go?" Sesshomaru released the servant abruptly. He then reached down and picked up the food for the puppy.

"Dismissed." He clipped. The woman ran as if hell was chasing her. "Rin, may I enter?"

"Of course, Love." She giggled. "You of all people know _you _don't have to ask." She kept giggling as she watched him come into her garden holding the puppy's meal.

~yap, yap, yap~ the puppy was bouncing around Sesshomaru's feet happily. He let out a low growl and short yip. The pup stopped jumping and rolled onto her back in submission. "Don't scare my puppy!" Rin said with a giggle letting Sesshomaru know that she was kidding.

"I wasn't I was informing her of who she belonged to." _**And who you belong to.**_"She was letting me know that she recognized my demon as a dog." Rin's giggles just kept coming. "And what is so funny, Mate?" Sesshomaru asked with a mock serious voice.

"You." Rin responded with even more giggles. "Are you two going to be joking about me in inu since I can't speak it?" she asked with even more laughter than he had heard in a while.

~yip, bark, yowl~

In unison the puppy and Sesshomaru both pounced on Rin, causing her to laugh even harder. "Did you just tell my innocent puppy, who we need to name by the way, to pounce on me?" she asked as she was trying to catch her breath.

"Maybe." Sesshomaru responded playfully. "Why do you want my help naming her?" he asked with his head tilted in a confused puppy look. Rin's response was to look at him with 'puppy eyes' and a pouty lip. When he leaned over and nipped at her lower lip playfully she giggled once again.

"Well any ideas, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked somewhat seriously.

"About what?" **_Stripping you naked, kissing you senseless, or wait she is talking about the name of the puppy. *inside pout* _**

"Names." Rin intoned with a look that said she knew where his mind just went.

"How about Chou? From the butterfly mark on her head." Rin smiled.

"What do you think little one? Do you want to be named Chou?" she asked the puppy who proceeded to jump up and down with joy. "Chou it is then." She giggled. "That seems to be the perfect name, Sesshomaru." She complimented her mate. "Chou, time to eat." She set the food down on the ground and Chou immediately started to chow down. "When do you think we can visit Inuyasha's group?" she asked Sesshomaru. "I would like to see everyone again."

"We can leave when Chou is healthy enough for travel, unless you want to leave her here." Sesshomaru answered reluctantly. **_Why do I have to see Inuyasha? That half-breed is a nuisance to me. Maybe I shall kill him, finally. Mate won't allow that and you know it. *Whine* _**

"No, she should come with us. She will need to get out of the palace sooner or later and we might as well ensure she can make the trips with us and condition her to the long journeys we take." Rin said. "So we leave in a weeks' time?" Sesshomaru nodded. "I am turning in for the night," Rin said quietly. "Goodnight Sesshomaru." She turned and headed into the palace and while walking, puppy and Sesshomaru in to she ran once again into Karan. "Oh, Karan, welcome, and we need to stop running into one another like this." Rin said with a giggle. Karan looked at Rin and saw who was following in her wake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin, if you will excuse me, I seem to have gotten lost." Karan said unhappily at having to admit something that embarrassing to her former enemy.

"The servant's will show you wherever you like to go." Rin said motioning for one that was standing around in the hall. "Please escort Lady Karan to her chambers for the night." Rin said with a smile. "Oh and Lady Karan, do enjoy the rest of this evening." With that she continued down to Sesshomaru's and her chambers. She let out a sigh and went to the bedchamber and began to change for bed when she noticed Sesshomaru was looking at the floor at her feet. She looked down to see Chou looking up at her. "Sesshomaru, where shall we put Chou for the nights." She asked her mate. "We could call for a small dog bed to put in here or into a room that leads to an open area for her to use when not with us." She thought out loud.

"That works for me." He said with a nod. He then turned and walked out to find a servant to do that very thing. When he returned a few minutes later he had a dog bed that was big enough for a large adult dog (the animal kind).  
"Isn't that a little big for a puppy?" Rin asked upon seeing its size.

"She will grow into it." He responded. He placed the bed in a room with outside access and in inu told Chou that was where she was supposed to sleep. Chou immediately went into her bed and lay down to sleep.

"Do you know what kind of dog she is?" Rin asked. "She doesn't seem like any I've ever seen before."

"She said she was a Swedish Valhound." **_That pup is going to be getting a lot of attention from Mate. *pout* Damn, lucky pup._** With that thought Sesshomaru retired for the night with his beautiful mate.

(A/N I will post a picture of a Swedish Valhound as the picture of this story.)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Inuyasha

**_Sesshomaru's Demon thoughts_**

**_Sesshomaru's thoughts_**

**Sesshomaru's demon talk**

_Rin's thoughts_

The trip

One week later

"Sesshomaru, you need to slow down. Chou is unable to keep up with us." Rin reminded him for what felt like the millionth time since they left that morning. "She is just a pup."

"Very well." Sesshomaru sighed, as he swooped down and picked up the puppy and Rin. "Grab my mokomoko, Rin" he softly commanded. When she did he started to fly towards Inuyasha's village. They stopped around midday for food both for the pup and Rin. Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, because of the puppy they had to go to a village to get food. Rin looked amazed when Sesshomaru landed on the outskirts of a forest near a human village. "Rin, you and Chou go and get some food. I will wait here." Rin nodded and called Chou as she left.

"We will be fast, Sesshomaru." She said softly as they walked away. Upon reaching the village she noticed that some of the villagers were unhappy about something. "Excuse me, but can someone please tell me why everyone is so on edge? And where I can buy some food for my puppy and myself?" She politely asked. A priestess walked up to her.

"They are uneasy because a powerful demonic aura has stopped nearby. And as for the food, I can take you to the businesses where you can purchase food for both of you." She looked out toward the forest and sighed. "As long as that demon doesn't interrupt us we won't do anything. I just hope it moves on soon." She beckoned Rin and Chou to follow her and lead them to the business section of the village. "You can find everything you need here. I must go deal with that demon. It hasn't moved away, if anything it is moving nearer to the village." She walked back the way they had come, leaving Rin to shop. When Rin found everything she needed for the next few days she paid the merchants and started to leave.

"Pretty lady, why don't you stay for a while and have some fun with me." A man called. Rin looked to see a familiar face, when she realized where she had seen it before she started to back away from him. _That is one of the bandits that killed my family. I can't stay here. I must get away._ The man saw her shake her head and said "Men get her." She watched as the very bandits that had killed her family came towards her with every intent on raping her.

"I suggest you men leave me alone before you end up dead." She warned. "I have a powerful protector that won't hesitate to kill all of you and everyone who gets in his way." When she saw them coming towards her even faster she called Chou over, "Chou go get Sesshomaru." When the dog looked at her with a clueless tilt Rin tried again. "Get ALPHA!" At that the pup started to howl. One of the men kicked her and was about to kill the young pup when they heard a deep growl. Looking around the bandits that had not yet reached Rin stopped. That growl wasn't made by a normal dog. "Sesshomaru! HELP ME!" Rin called in a panic.

"Get away from her." Sesshomaru demanded coming into sight. Chou ran up to him and yipped. "Protect Bitch." He commanded the young pup. Chou raced back to Rin's side. "Rin are you injured?"

"No. I recognize these men though." She said with fear radiating off of her in waves. "They are the very bandit's that attacked my family when I was 8." She said softly. The leader of the bandits looked her over again.

"Your right you look just like a family that we attacked 7 years ago." He smiled. "I guess we didn't finish the job correctly. We will rectify that today." He sneered.

"Demon, leave this village at once." The priestess's voice echoed with power. "I won't warn you again. Now leave." She demanded.

"Rin let us go from here. Chou come." The dog cleared a path for its mistress and when Rin had joined her mate the puppy finally came up to them. Sesshomaru opened his arms when Rin approached, she slipped into them comfortably. When Chou came up she moved out of his arms and the puppy jumped up into them. She reached out and as the mokomoko wrapped around her comfortably she slipped her fingers into the fur. "If I ever find you near my mate again, bandits, I won't hesitate to kill you." He growled. The dog demon then jumped lightly into the air and flew away, once again heading towards Inuyasha's village.

"Rin are you okay?" Sesshomaru inquired a few minutes later when he realized he could smell her tears. He felt her nod against his tail. "Do you want me to stop?" she shook her head. "Very well then." With that he sped up.

Back at the village

"I say we follow them and take that woman away by force." The Bandit leader said. "That demon can't be that strong. Does anyone know where they are headed?"

"The woman told me they were going to see her brother-in-law in the Edo village." The priestess spoke up. She was the Bandit leader's daughter. "It is said that a half-demon protects it from humans and demons attacks." She thought for a moment. "I think that the half-demon's name is Inuyasha, his wife is a priestess named Kagome, and he is the brother to the Lord of the West." Her eyes widened. "That demon was called Sesshomaru, right?" The bandits all nod. "That was the demon lord of the west. We were lucky that we survived that encounter. It is said that only his lady can calm him down and keep him from slaughtering innocents." She turned towards the leader, "Father, be careful it is said that the evil demon Naraku was taken down by the Lord of the West, his mate who was just a child at the time, his half-brother and his brother's group of friends that include a demon slayer, a monk, a fox demon, a two tailed cat, a raccoon dog, and a priestess of amazing powers who recently became the wife of the half-demon." She warned. "I don't think this is a group you can take on, Father." She shuddered at the thought of what could happen if they crossed that group of people.

With Sesshomaru

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. "We can turn around and kill those men. I have no qualms about killing someone who is responsible for anything that causes you sadness." Rin shook her head, even as the tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"No, if they never attacked my family, we probably wouldn't have met." She said. "In a weird way they are responsible for bringing us together." She thought about it for a second. "I do find it odd that after being called bandits they weren't cast out of the village. Could it be that that village was their own?" She wondered aloud. "And that priestess could have attacked you but didn't even when I, a human, left with you. Most priestesses aren't relaxed amongst demons that have a deadly aura like yours." She giggled. "She even looked like the head bandit. Maybe she was related to him." Rin shook her head at all that silliness. "Nevermind, none of that could be true."

"That priestess smelled like she was related to the bandits." Sesshomaru stated. "So all of your musings could be accurate, Rin."

"Let's just hurry to the Edo village." She said quickly. "Something doesn't feel right." Sesshomaru didn't respond he just sped up into demon speed. Within a few hours they were flying over the village. "You know, most humans will panic if they see a demon land in the middle of the village," Rin said when he started his descent into the village. "You already scare them with how powerful your aura is. Do you really need to scare them because you just 'show up'?" She asked.

"Very well we shall land elsewhere." Sesshomaru stated and started to fly farther towards the forest.

"BASTARD, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha shouted.

"I don't have to answer you, half-b" Sesshomaru was cut off by a young woman.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started "behave or I will make you."

"As if you could make me d" He was cut off by Kagome's Command.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha got reacquainted with the dirt. Sesshomaru tried not to smile at the sight of his half-brother being smashed into the ground by a silly word and a magic necklace.

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, Kaede, Kimi, Iumi, Shippo, I have come back to visit." Rin called and when Sesshomaru landed she untangled herself from his mokomoko to stand on her feet. "Thank you." She simply said to Sesshomaru. He nodded then released the bundle of fur that was in his arms that started to squirm the moment his feet touched the ground.

"Chou, behave girl." Rin called gently. The fur ball looked up and barked once in reply. When she moved the group saw she was a young puppy.

"What did you do to get him to allow you to keep a puppy?" Inuyasha asked the woman. "I didn't think he kept anything fragile around him." He did a double take, "What is going on, why are you wearing the Inu Clan colors?"

"Well that is kind of why we are here." Rin hedged. "I… umm… that is we…"

"Rin is my mate."

"Come again?" Kagome asked. "I don't believe my ears." She turns towards her friends, "Did you all just hear what I did?"

"Kagome," Rin called. The priestess turned. "I am his mate and the new Lady of the West." She said softly. "Oh and this is Chou, my puppy." She introduced with a giggle.

"Rin, he really made you his mate?" Inuyasha asked in awe. "How did that come about?"

"None of your business, half-breed." Sesshomaru's voice cut in.

"Sesshomaru, kindly don't refer to your brother by that term." Rin said. "Or have you forgotten that any and all children we have will be half-demons as well?"

"….." the brothers looked at her and blinked.

"Very well." Sesshomaru said with a sigh. "But don't expect me to get along with him." He growled.

"Damn straight." Inuyasha added.

"Why don't we go inside one of our huts and get out of the sight of all these villagers." Sango said.

"Why don't we go into the forest?" Kagome said. "That will make most of us, and the villagers happy."

"Good idea, Kagome." Rin said and without looking back called, "Sesshomaru, are you coming? Chou, COME!" Never once did she stop and look back. Sesshomaru walked quickly up to her side and caught her hand. She looked at him with a smile and upon reaching a clearing in the forest she stopped. Without looking to see if anyone was there she reached up and tugged his head down to her own, claiming a kiss from him. When they parted she looked feeling eyes on them and saw everyone had caught up and seen the kiss. She flushed red and giggled. Then she went pale. "Sesshomaru, do you see what I see?" She asked in shock.

"What is it koibito?" he asked not taking his eyes off of her face.

"The bandits and Ungai's men are all here." She said in fear.

"What?" he looked up and saw the group of humans. "This is none of your concern, leave now." He ordered upon seeing the groups in question.

"No, vile creature, we won't leave. That woman must be under you spell." Ungai stated. "No human would ever kiss a demon willingly."

"You are wrong, Master Ungai." Rin said flatly. "I love him and he has used no trickery upon me." She snapped.

"How would you know if he placed a spell upon your mind?" Ungai inquired.

"It would have to be a good spell if it lasts this long." She said with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?"

"I met him when I was a child and traveled with him while he was trying to get rid of Naraku. When that was done he left me in the village not far from here. Only recently has did he come back, it had been 3 years since I had last seen him. So the 2 years of travel followed by 3 years of separation makes a total of 5 years for this spell to last." She laughed. "And the bandits behind you are the reason behind why I don't have a human family. They killed my mother, my father, and my brothers. Leaving me, the youngest at the age of 8 all alone, for 2 years I was passed from home to home to do chores in the hope of food at the end of my time with them. And most of the time I still didn't get anything. Then I came upon Sesshomaru. He was injured and in need of help. I gave him what little food I could find or steal, only to be refused. When the village found out I was the one stealing food, I was beaten. Sesshomaru saw the wounds and actually care enough to ask me where they came from." She said. "Out of all the creatures in the world a demon was the only one to care about me, a human girl of 10 that everyone thought was useless. So no I don't think he could have bewitched me, all he did was ask me a question that showed he cared about me." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "and he still shows he cares in every look and touch." She turned once again toward the humans, "Why would I choose humans, few of whom cared enough to look at me before I became an adult, over a demon that not only looks at me, but has insured my safety and health in everything I do. HE is the reason I am alive today. A week or so after I met him I was killed by wolves under a demon's command, he brought me back to life with one of his swords. Then later when during a training exercise I died once again, his MOTHER brought me back to his side. So it is not a spell that keeps me here it is love and loyalty to him. And after everything that happened it was him that was allowed to me to choose where I wanted to be. I have no intention of ever leaving his side again. He is my savior, my friend, my protector, my lord, and my love. Everything I have today is because of him. And I wouldn't have it any other way." With that she wrapped her arms around him and he responded by lifting her head and kissing her passionately. His markings became jagged, his eyes taking their true colors of red and teal.

**"Mate, you do this Sesshomaru honor with your words. I will always cherish them and you." **His beast said nuzzling her neck.

"That is Sesshomaru's demon." Inuyasha said with surprise. "She really is his true mate. If she wasn't the beast wouldn't come out around her, or it would just kill her." He dropped to his knees, "Behold the Demon Lord of the West and his HUMAN Lady." Inuyasha ruined the effect when he snorted at the irony, "Just like father." With that both him and Sesshomaru started to laugh.

"Sesshomaru," Rin said calling her mates attention back to the proceedings, "Something is happening with them."

"Leave now or die." Sesshomaru's calm voice came towards the bandits and demon slaying monks.

"Men, let us go." Ungai said turning and walking away with his followers. The bandits on the other hand reached for their weapons.

"Inuyasha and your group stay back." Sesshomaru snarled. "They hurt Rin years ago, now they shall die for attempting to harm her again." Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga and activated its affect. "Die." When the light from his sword was gone they noticed only the bandit leader and the priestess from that village were alive. The priestess put up a barrier around herself and her father.

"I will kill you for trying to hurt my father." She shouted. Drawing her bow and aiming her arrow at Sesshomaru. "Die Demo"

Kagome cut her off with "You have no right to try to kill him. He gave you the option of leaving and you didn't take it. I am also a priestess and I know that your powers, while strong enough to put up a barrier aren't strong enough to purify him. Don't waste your life trying to kill him." Kagome shook her head seeing that the priestess wasn't going to listen to reason. "Inuyasha, break that barrier, please." She said. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga and concentrated on the barrier breaking power. When the blade became red he ran up and sliced the barrier, breaking it. He quickly jumped out of the way as Sesshomaru's Whip stabbed the bandit leader.

"I have no quarrel with you priestess." Sesshomaru said turning away from the battle field.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin shouted to get his attention, "Look out!" Sesshomaru moved at demon speed and was suddenly by the priestess.

"Now I will kill you, for if you had missed me you would have killed my mate." He said, his poison dripping from his claws. "Die." He plunged his hand into her chest and withdrew her heart liquefying it with his poison. "No one will survive trying to harm my mate whilst I live."

(A/N: Wow that was a long chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the delayed update, my computer is touchy and didn't want to work for me.)


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's demon's thoughts**_

_Rin's thoughts_

Before the Festival

That night

RECAP~

"No one will survive trying to harm my mate whilst I live."

End RECAP~

"We will just leave you two alone." Kagome said to Rin after Sesshomaru made his touching comment. She started to giggle and turned towards Inuyasha. "Come on we are going home." When he refused to move she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Sango, Miroku, Kimi, Izumi, Let's go. The love birds need some time alone." Her comment made the men snicker and she and Sango giggled.

"You're right. Let's go. We don't want Sesshomaru trying to kill us for sticking around." Sango added. "We will take the puppy with us, so you won't be disturbed." She called to them.

"**Chou go with them for now." **Sesshomaru's demon said. **"I will take care of Rin." ***whine, whimper* ***Growl, snarl, snap, bark* "Rrrin…" **Sesshomaru purred. **"Let us find somewhere cleaner." **With that he lifted Rin into his arms and walked away from that clearing into a smaller one further from the village. **"Where were" **Rin cut him off by smashing her lips against his. His chest rumbled in satisfaction. She quickly molded her body to his and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her back was suddenly against the grass. She moaned, feeling Sesshomaru quickly running his hands over her body. She squirmed against him and suddenly slipped out from under him.

"Sesshomaru, I would like to not have blood all over my body, so can we please go bathe?" While her eyes were hot he could see the blood all over her cloths and hair.

***Growl* "Fine" **Sesshomaru sighed. **"This way." **He lifted her up once again and carried her to a hot spring. They quickly stripped and lifting her again he walked into the water. Rin slid out of his arms and swiftly swam away to clean herself. When she finished she swam back to him and smiled. Sesshomaru felt heat settling in his lower extremities. His eyes became hot. **"Rrrin…" **She looked up at his face.

"Yes?" She asked. Her face suddenly flushed at the look in his eyes. She smiled and slid her body against his. "Did you want something?" She asked as she rubbed her entire body against his. He groaned. She smirked. "What do you need? You're not answering me." She said coyly as he suddenly reached out for her with his claws.

"**I want you. Now. Stop teasing me, Mate."** One of his hands slipped under the water and started to rub her hidden jewel. Rin gasped, and then moaned. Sesshomaru kissed her hungrily. **"Mmmmate…" **he purred. **"MINE" **his tongue slid over the Mark, making her shiver in delight. Sesshomaru jerked when he realized that Rin had reached under the water as he was tormenting her and was gripping his manhood. He moaned at the sensation that her hand and the hot water were creating for him. His head was thrown back in pleasure. He yelped in pleasure when he felt her had be replaced with her mouth. Rin moved her head up and down over his length, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She moaned around him, causing him to thrust into her mouth. She came up for air and found him reaching for her. He grabbed and then they both rose from the water and in a matter of seconds they were back in the small glade. **"Now we shall continue." **Rin went to kneel in front of him only to find him dropping to his knees as well. **"Lay back." **She followed his instructions with a heated gaze. Sesshomaru covered her and taking his length into his hand he guided it into her. She started to gasp when he moved. **"Does Mate like this?" **He cooed. **"Shall I give you more pleasure?" **She nodded and then her head started to thrash around in time with his thrusts. **"Rrrrin!" **He yelped as they both came, his name being moaned. When he went to roll off of her she stopped him by sliding her hands into his hair and pulling him to her mouth. She kissed him hard, bringing him back to her lips after he pulled away panting.

"I want more." She said with a twinkle in her eye. "Please?" She begged. He nodded. She shocked him by sliding out from under him. She presented him with her back, knowing it was his favorite position. He growled and thrust into her easily. She moaned at how he could hit the right spot perfectly every time he thrust into her. "Sesshomaru, YES MORE, FASTER, HARDER PLEASE MORE." She cried getting louder with every word. He reached around and started to fiddle with her bundle of nerves causing her to scream in pleasure. He didn't stop his torment even when he felt her reach her peak, again. He wanted to see how many times he could make her cum. "SESSHOMARU!" her shriek echoing through the forest. Soon she couldn't feel anything but him moving roughly, enticingly, perfectly. She was unable to speak. Moaning, groaning, gasping, panting, calling louder and louder to her mate. She shuddered when she felt him swell even more inside her. "DEEPER!" she demanded. "Ahhhh… SESSHOMARU! MORE, PLEASE MORE HARDER, MORE, MORE, MORE." Rin was reduced to incoherency due to the pleasure she was feeling from his movements and the Mark.

When Sesshomaru couldn't hold himself back anymore he thrust harder cuming with a roar of pleasure in the form of **"RIN!" **followed by him biting down on her, re-Marking her. Causing both of them to cum again. He pulled out of her and they both collapsed onto the ground. Sesshomaru sniffed her, causing her to jump at the feeling of his nose brush against the Mark. He suddenly jerked back and looked at her in shock. He blinked and went to smell her again. He smiled happily. "Sesshomaru? What are you doing?"

"Smelling you, you smell wonderful." He said. "Also… well that is…"

"Spit it out." She demanded when she saw the playful look in his eyes. "What is the matter? Am I getting sick or something?" She asked worried.

"No, nothing like that." He responded gently. "You know how you said something to me about calling Inuyasha a half-breed?" She nodded. "Well your right our children will be half-demons, and well…"

"Out with it."

"You're pregnant."

(A/N: hahaha until next time)


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_Rin's thoughts_

The Festival

Recap~

"Out with it." Rin demanded.

"You're pregnant"

End Recap~

_You're pregnant. You're Pregnant. _Sesshomaru's words echoed in her head. _Impossible, I can't be pregnant. How did this happen? When? More importantly, does he want me to keep it? Will he let me keep his baby no his pup? _Rin's thoughts were racing. She was unsure of how to react.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru's voice cut into her thoughts. "What is wrong?" _**Perhaps she didn't want to have my pups. But if that were true then why would she tell me that she did? She has never lied to me before. **__**Perhaps she is unsure as to how we feel about the pup. We have repeatedly called Inuyasha a half-breed without care as to how insulting it is. Perhaps she doesn't want to know if we will do the same with our own pup.**_ "What are you thinking, Rin?"

"If I really am pregnant, what do you want me to do?" She asked looking at him with fear for the first time. "As you have never let your disgust at half-demons be hidden from anyone. I know you hate them, so how will this pup be different? Or will it? Will you hate your own child?"

"I could never hate my own pup, especially when it is a gift from you." Sesshomaru said with deep emotion written on his face and in his words. "Do you know why I taunt Inuyasha?" Rin shook her head. "It is funny to see his reaction. I only hated him for a few years after he was born, and only because he was the reason Father was gone. It was never really because he was a half-demon, but that was the easiest way to get under his skin in order to tease him. However over the years it became more and more easy to say _half-breed _with disgust, I really don't care. I have never admitted it to him but I have no hatred or disgust towards him or his mother. I just am not good with emotions so I act like I don't care." Sesshomaru took a deep breath, "I have been teasing him for years, but I guess not telling him that it would really seem as if I hate my brother."

"Sesshomaru, why don't you tell him that when we let them know about our pup?" Rin broached. "I understand it will be hard to admit it to him, but I want him to be a part of our pup's life." She looked around when the smell of cooked meat reached her nose. "I forgot the yearly festival is today." She giggled. "Can we stay for it?" She looked at Sesshomaru with 'puppy dog eyes' "Please?" She begged.

"Alright." He said, giving in without a fight. Rin giggled at the look of defeat on his face, before she playfully tugged on his hair pulling him down for a kiss.

"Thank you, love." She said softly. "Let's go then." She started off in the direction of the village. "Are you coming?" She asked. Instead of responding he zipped past her lifting her as he went, still moving at demon speed they arrived at the village in a matter of seconds. Rin's giggles could be heard ringing throughout the village. "That was fun, but you messed up my hair." She said in mock complaint.

"Hn…" She looked up at him when his monotone voice reached her ears, only to see him looking at her with amusement. "You don't fool me, Rin." He states playfully. "Where are you going now?" He asked as she slipped out of his embrace and ran into the mix of humans.  
"To find Kaede." She said raising her voice to be heard. "I want to tell her first."  
"How do you know how to find her?" Sesshomaru asked appearing beside her. "Even I can't smell her in this mix of people."  
"I know where to look." Rin replied simply. After Sesshomaru joined her the villagers parted to let them through. Rin walked quickly towards the center of the village and found Kaede quickly. "Lady Kaede," Rin said to get her attention, "I have some good news for you."  
"Rin, child what are ye doing back here?" Kaede asked quickly, for she was very busy."  
"We came to visit with her friends." Sesshomaru said, quickly gaining the old woman's attention. "My mate has something to tell you personally." He said with his arm draped over Rin's shoulders.  
"Well child?" Kaede asked "what is it?"  
"I'm pregnant." Rin squealed. "Isn't that wonderful, I'm going to have a pup." Her face was flushed and her eyes showed her excitement. She looked at Sesshomaru. "And I would like you to be there in the place of my mother when I give birth, if that is okay with you, Sesshomaru."  
"If that is what you want, then that is what you shall have." He gave her a soft smile. "Who else do you want to be there?"  
"Well, I don't know everybody, but if your mother wants to be there then she is welcome. Kagome, as she is now family. Oh and Sango." She thought about it for a second. "Any demonesses you think should be there?" She asked him. He shook his head. "Okay so that should do it."  
"What about me?" Sesshomaru asked. Rin shook her head, her expression sad.  
"Men are forbidden to enter the birthing chambers." Kaede stated in a normal voice. "I am sorry for ye, but it would drive ye crazy to be there watching that. Especially since ye are so protective of ye mate."  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Sesshomaru demanded.  
"There is considerable pain and blood loss in childbearing." Rin said softly. "I don't want you to have to see that. It will be hard enough for you smelling the blood, sweat, and tears." She shook her head to clear her thoughts, "let's go find everyone else." With that they set off to find Inuyasha and Kagome. After looking for about 5 minutes Rin gave up and yelled, "INUYASHA, KAGOME, CAN I TALK TO YOU PLEASE." Within seconds both were in front of her. "I have something to tell you, but I would like to be able to speak without shouting." With that she started towards a quiet area, with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru following. "Much better. I want to tell you-"  
"You're pregnant!" Inuyasha said cutting her off with a big grin. "Congrats sis, Sesshomaru." He intoned. Kagome echoing his sediments. "What are your plans?"  
"I will have the pup in the Western Palace. Kagome, will you please help with the birthing?" Kagome nodded. "Thank you, of course Inuyasha is welcome at the palace as well. Do you know where Sango is? I want to ask her as well."  
"She is home with the children." Inuyasha said. "Just like always." Rin nodded.  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Rin then turned towards Sango and Miroku's home. She arrived in a few minutes, once again dodging villagers. "Sango, are you up?" Rin called to her friend. When Sango responded with a yes Rin walked in. "I have something to tell you."  
"What is it Rin?" Sango asked when Rin hesitated. "Is everything alright?"  
"I'm pregnant, and I want you to be there when I give birth." Rin said in one very fast breath. "Sesshomaru already Okayed having you and your family over to the Western Palace when I give birth, but I wanted to have you come to the birthing." She smiled when Sango squealed loudly.  
"Congrats, Rin, you will make a wonderful mother." She said jumping up to give Rin a hug. "Who all is going to be invited?" She asked curiosity getting the better of her.  
"Lady Midori, Lady Kaede, Kagome, and you are all invited." Rin said. When she saw Sango's confused expression she explained, "Lady Midori is Sesshomaru's mother, and the former Lady of the West. She likes me." Sango's expression cleared up.  
"Is Sesshomaru okay with you inviting so many humans to the Palace?" Sango asked. "I thought he hates humans, with you being an exception."  
"He told me that I could have it anyway I want it. And he isn't so dead set against humans as you think." Rin explained to her confused friend. "Will you tell Miroku?" She asked Sango. Sango nodded.  
"What about the children? Do you really want 2 children running around in the palace?" She asked thinking about the trouble her girls could get into.  
"Of course, they are your family, aren't they? What did you think that I only meant for you and Miroku to come and have you abandoned both of your children here?" Rin said in mock anger. Then she started to giggle, followed by her laughing. "They are welcome; they might even distract Sesshomaru from my pain."  
Miroku having walked in while Rin was giggling, asked, "Who is welcome, where and why would you be in pain? I pity anyone who has to distract Sesshomaru from you, for they would likely end up dead." When Rin started to laugh at his questions, he quirked an eyebrow, "what is so funny?" He asked.  
"I will sum it all up with this, I am pregnant and I want your family to be there when I deliver." She began giggling when he gaped at her, and so did a baritone voice behind the monk. Miroku and Sango both whirled around to see who was laughing with Rin and were shocked to see it was Sesshomaru. "Miroku, Sango, close your mouths or bugs will get in." Rin intoned from behind them, sending Sesshomaru into another laughing fit.  
"…" They both turned back to Rin to see a goofy look on her face. "We will be there." Sango said still slightly in shock.  
"Thank you," Rin said jumping over to give her a hug again. She then moved over to Sesshomaru's side. "And thank you, Sesshomaru for allowing my friends to be there for me when I deliver our pup." Sesshomaru, who was glaring at Sango for the lack of a title, looked at his mate's happy face and his eyes softened.  
"Anything for you, Mate." Was his nonchalant response to her?  
"Aunty Rin, Aunty Rin," Kimi and Iumi chimed in when they saw her in their home, "what are you doing here?" They looked at each other excitedly, "Are you here for the festival? Will you be here long? Where have you been? Who is that beside you? Why do you look so happy? Are you going to answer us or not?" They bombarded her with their questions without giving her time to answer.  
"Let me see, Festival: yes; how long: That is up to my husband; Where have I been: At the Western Palace; Who is beside me: Sesshomaru The dog demon lord of the west, my husband, and Inuyasha's older brother; As to why I look so happy: I am pregnant, and happy to see you in such good spirits; and now I have answered all of your questions." She responded with rapid fire answers. "Next question please." She said with a smile as she saw the twins take a deep breath.  
"Does he ever talk? Do we have to call him Lord Sesshomaru? Why is his hair so long? Why does he have makeup on? Are those claws? Why is he laughing?" After a moment's thought came another, "how are you pregnant?"  
"I do talk, yes you need to address me with my title, I refuse to cut it, they are demon marks not makeup, yes they are claws, and you are talking like I am not able to answer your questions. As for the pregnancy question, your parents will explain it when you are older." Sesshomaru responded in a similar fashion, to Rin, all of their questions, making Rin, Sango, and Miroku laugh.  
"You must have experience answering rapid fire questions." Miroku said.  
"You can thank Rin for that, as I recall she could question life and everything in a similar manner." Sesshomaru chuckled, and then grimaced when he heard an annoyingly loud voice calling, "LORD SESSHOMARU, LADY RIN, WHERE ARE YOU?" Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Then he smirked at a thought. "Do you two want to help me?" he asked the twins with a mischievous look in his eyes. They nodded. "Take some rope and tie up that green imp. Then drag him back here." Rin started to chuckle. "His name is Master Jaken, and if you can take his staff away you won't have any problems getting him." She added giggling softly. "But don't tell him that we told you to do it." She cautioned. "Now go." She shooed them out the door. She listened at the door.  
"LORD SESSHOMARU, LADY RIN, WHERE ARE YOU? HEY WHAT ARE YOU CHILDREN DOING, GIVE THAT BACK, LET ME GO, NO DON'T TIE ME UP, WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME? LORD SESSHOMARU PLEASE HELPS ME, MY LORD." Rin giggled _poor Master Jaken. We torment him so badly. But it is so fun to do. _  
"Silence toad," one of the twins cut through his shouts, "he will make a good dinner" she said to her twin. "Indeed, yummy, yummy toad stew is for dinner." At that point they reached their house and dragged the imp into the room only for him to faint when he saw Sesshomaru and Rin both doubled over in laughter.  
"Girls, I don't think he will taste good. Why don't you let him go so we can get you ready for the festival?" Rin said between giggles.  
"No, let him wake up like that." Sesshomaru said. "I want to see his expression when he sees we just played a joke on him." Half an hour later Jaken woke up so see Sesshomaru and Rin looking at him with expectant expressions.

"My lord and lady, please help me, those terrible human girls are going to make me into stew." He whined. "I don't want to be stew. I want to live and help you both out with the West. I want to see your children grow up. I-"  
"Jaken, silence." Sesshomaru intoned "I tire of hearing your complaints."  
"Now Sesshomaru, be nice, he is just upset." She said looking at her mate with a smile. "Girls, your guest is awake now." She called to the twins. They both ran up to her.  
"Aunty Rin, Uncle Lord Sesshomaru, did we do it right?" they asked. "Did we get that imp for you? It was fun tying him up and dragging him around, can we do it again? Please, please, please?" They begged, making all the adults aside from Jaken laugh. Jaken blinked then gasped.  
"It was all a trick? Why would you let them do that to me, my lord?" Jaken asked with tears in his eyes. "I can understand Rin doing that, but why would you follow along with it?"  
"It was my idea." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Rin giggled. "I wanted to see Rin laugh at something." Jaken slowly looked up when he heard amusement in Sesshomaru's voice. He gulped when he saw Sesshomaru smiling without menace in it.

"Are you amused, my lord?" He asked wearily. Sesshomaru nodded. Rin reached out behind her and grabbed a knife she walked up to Jaken and started to work on the knots holding the imp down. When she found she couldn't untie him she simply cut the ropes with the knife. "There all free, Master Jaken." She turned around and reached behind Sesshomaru pulling the Staff of two heads out of hiding. "Here you go." She said offering him his staff back. She then turned toward Sesshomaru, "Shall we go to the festival?" He nodded and took her hand, leading her out into the evening air. They danced, she ate, and just when things were starting to get fun she turned and ran to the bushes to throw up. She felt Sesshomaru holding her hair out of the way. "Thank you." She said simply. "Oh now I want grilled fish and fried mushrooms." She stated. Sesshomaru left to go get some and when Rin turned around she saw Jaken and Kagome bickering about what was wrong with her. _Jaken doesn't know that I am pregnant yet so he must be worried._ "Master Jaken, come here." Rin called.

"Yes my lady?" he asked when he reached her side.

"This is normal, for I am pregnant with Sesshomaru's pup." His eyes went wide and he bowed deeply.

"Congratulations, my lady. I will go find some herbs to help settle your stomach." He said quietly, racing off to find what he needed. Sesshomaru returned with the food Rin asked for. "The venders thought it weird to combine these foods, are you sure you want them together?" Rin nodded scarfing down the hot food.

"It is normal for pregnant women to crave food that wouldn't normally go together." Kagome assured him. "Most of the time women won't hold anything they aren't craving down. To supply what she wants is the key to having her keep food down." She said calmly. "Some advice for you, make sure she gets exercise because the more fit she is while pregnant the easier delivery will go." She said as she walked away.

"How do you know all this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have a younger brother, and my mother had other pregnancies after he was born, but she kept having miscarriages." Kagome said quietly. "The last one she miscarried in her 7th month. It was a little girl." Sesshomaru could smell her tears and reached out and pulled her into his arms.

"I am sorry for bringing such bad memories up for you." He said softly.

"You know I never thought you would ever care about anyone?" Kagome said "it is good to know I was wrong." She pulled away from him and walked into Inuyasha's arms.

"Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked. "He didn't hurt you did he?" She shook her head.

"He just asked me some questions that brought up bad memories. He didn't know that it was a painful subject." She said quietly.

"Brother, I wish to talk to you." Sesshomaru said.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked surprised that Sesshomaru had called him brother.

"Walk with me?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded and followed his older brother.

"Wonder what Sesshomaru wants to talk to Inuyasha about." Kagome thought out loud.

"He is probably explaining a few things that he should have told Inuyasha years ago." Rin said softly. "He told me that he hasn't held a grudge against Inuyasha since Inuyasha was a young pup. He was teasing him and when the habit was formed he couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice from then on." Rin summed up for Kagome.

"He really has changed since he met you. How did you meet? If you don't mind me asking."

"Not at all. First you must know that bandits killed my entire family when I was 8. Keeping that in mind it was 2 years later of being passed around from home to home in order to work for scraps of food and more often than not their wasn't anything for me to eat unless I could find it in the forest. One day while I was walking in the forest looking for something to eat I came across Sesshomaru injured and covered in blood and dirt. I took my flask of water and as I approached him he moved growling at me in attempt to run me off. When that didn't work he just left me be. Only to jump when I poured the entire flask out on his head." She giggled at the memory. "I came back with some fish and mushrooms for him to eat, only to be refused. 'I don't eat human food' was what he said. So I went out and found some other foods for him only to be rejected again and again. Weeks went by and he was swiftly healing, all I did was provide him with water. Then one day after my evening visit I was catching myself some dinner and the villagers caught me. They hauled me up and started to beat me, accusing me of stealing fish. The next morning when I went to see Sesshomaru he noticed my bruises 'where did you get those bruises' he asked. I smiled at the thought of someone caring enough to inquire after my health. 'Why are you smiling, I don't really care, I'm just curious.' He said. When I went home to fill my flask I found a wolf demon in my burned out hut. Turns out he had stolen a shard of the sacred jewel from the wolf demon Koga. When Koga arrived with a small pack of wolves he killed the thief and set the pack on the village. I ran toward Sesshomaru hoping to lose them in the woods and protect him. He found me dead on the path that led to him. He brought me back to life and I decided that if he would allow me I would spend the rest of my life as his servant. Little did I know that 4 years later I would become his mate and the mother of his pups." Upon looking around she saw Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were all there listening to her tale. She smiled at Sesshomaru, "I have never regretted that choice or any others when it came to you." She said softly to her mate. "And I never will."


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Inuyasha

**Sesshomaru's demon speak**

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's demon thoughts**_

_Rin's thoughts_

***Dog demon speak***

*dog speak*

Hojo again

"Ahhhh…!" A scream suddenly cut through the air. "Help Me! I'm under attack from a dog monster!" *yip, yip, bark, bark, snap, growl, howl*

"Chou, come." Sesshomaru called to the puppy. Sure enough the puppy came herding a human towards her master. ***Snap, snarl, growl* **the puppy stopped and came running to her alpha. *yip* Chou started to jump up and down excitedly. ***Yip, snap, snarl.*** Chou stopped jumping and walked over to Rin only to sit on her feet.

"What is that monster going to do to me?" the human asked. "Oh it is you guys again. Hello Rin and Lord Sesshomaru?" Unsure if he got the name correct it came out as a question. Rin nodded letting him know he was correct.

"Hello again, Hojo," she giggled "have you been searching for this village for the past month, since we last met?" He nodded. "Well you finally made it."

"Who is this, Rin?" Sango asked curiously. "Why does he look so familiar?" she muttered.

"This is Hojo, Sesshomaru and I met him on the way to the Palace. He was looking for Inuyasha." She said. "Hojo, these people are Inuyasha, Kagome-his mate, Sango-a demon slayer, Miroku-a monk, and Sango and Miroku's twins, Kimi and Iumi." She pointed to each in turn. ""She pointed to each in turn. ', Kagome-his mate, Sango-a demon slayer, Miroku-a monk, and Sango and Miroku' You never did tell us why you were seeking a dog demon's help." Rin smiled, "Will you tell us now?"

"My village has long been attacked on the same night every month; the attack comes from serpent demons. Whenever we try to give chase they disappear somewhere in the woods, it is always a different area however it is always in the direction of the Western Palace. We don't think it is by the Lord's command because once our priest heard one of them say that no word should be made to the Western Lord. All of the dogs in the area are killed and most of our young women are raped. When it comes time for them to give birth they are killed by the next attack of demons. None of our attempts at hiding the women prior or after the attacks go well. They kill the older women one at a time until the younger ones show themselves. We don't know who else to turn to. We heard that the Western Palace won't allow humans anywhere near the lands so we avoid it, not to mention we don't want to come across the snake demons in the process. My village sent me to ask for help, and I heard that your group was the best hope we had." Hojo concluded.

"Why didn't you just send an animal with the message? They could get into the barrier and deliver the message to one of us." Sesshomaru asked, intrigued at the problem. "If the Hebi's are acting up then you should have reported it to the Western Palace. As to the fact of it being human messengers if they say they need to report to the Lord they will be given safe passage." He looked at Rin, "Also the current Lady is human so of course I would send someone to help."

"How can you promise that? I can tell you are powerful but who exactly are you?" Hojo asked Sesshomaru.

"I am someone who can help you." Was the reply from the Western Lord.

"When is the next attack due to come?" Rin asked concern for the women evident in her voice.

"It is due in a week from tomorrow." He thought for a minute. "As long as I don't get lost I can guild you there in 2 or 3 days."

"Sesshomaru?" Rin inquired, silently asking her mate if he would help them. He nodded.

"We will leave in the morning." Sesshomaru informed her. "Jaken, did you bring Ah-Un?"

"Yes, my lord. He is out by the forest entry to the village." Jaken replied without hesitation.

"Good, you will return and tell General Kasume that he is to meet me at the border of the human village." Sesshomaru ordered. "Rin, do you want to be there or go back to the palace?" he questioned.

"I want to stay by your side."

"Jaken, send Ah-Un back when you reach the palace." Sesshomaru looked at his vessel. "Why are you still here? Be gone now."

"Yes, my lord, as you wish, my lord." Jaken said bowing. He then bowed to Rin and ran off to find Ah-Un.

"Why is Ah-Un returning alone?" Rin asked quietly.

"He will carry the human and you shall come with me." She flushed and smiled.

"You just don't want him touching me." She teased, with a laugh.

"You're right, I don't want anyone touching you."

"So you're taking this mission Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked. "That is unusual for you to get involved in human affairs."

"It is too close to the Palace to not look into it. And those humans by proximity are under my protection. So it is my duty to help them." Rin started to giggle, knowing it was mainly for her sake that he was doing anything. Inuyasha smirked knowing the real reason as well.

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "It is getting late so let's turn in for the night." The group nodded and separated heading for their respective homes. Sesshomaru and Rin both headed back into the forest to take shelter in the trees, with Hojo following behind. Chou watched her masters leave and started to follow only to stop when she heard some of the village dogs growling at her ferociously.*whine, yip, yap* When Sesshomaru didn't respond and the dogs all attacked she started to yelp in pain. Upon hearing her yelps Rin turned only to find 4 adult dogs attacking her puppy.

"Hey get away from her now!" She yelled. "Leave my puppy alone." Seeing Rin was headed towards the angry dogs Sesshomaru turned. ***Snarl, snap, growl, yip* **when the dogs didn't move away he stalked towards them releasing his aura enough to get the adult dogs attention. ***Bark, snarl, snap, yip, bark, howl* **the dogs all ran from the angry demon. Chou whined and limped over to her master. *whine, yip, yowl, whine* Sesshomaru nodded and lifted her carefully. He returned to his mate's side only to have her start to fuss over the injured puppy.

"Will she be alright?" She asked worried for the pup. "Thank you for saving her." Sesshomaru nodded in response and they continued walking into the forest. When they reached the clearing from earlier they Rin gathered wood for a fire and when she returned Sesshomaru started the fire with his whip. With the fire started Rin settled into Sesshomaru's arms and she quickly fell asleep. Hojo stayed up staring at the stars and giving short but annoying glances to the couple under a tree.

The next morning

"Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kimi, Iumi see you next time. Don't forget you can visit the palace whenever you want." Rin called when Sesshomaru and Hojo left with her. "Have fun!" She then walked up to Ah-Un, "Ah-Un, this is Hojo, you are to let him ride you and follow Sesshomaru and me." She told the two headed dragon mount. "Hojo, don't be afraid, he won't hurt you. If we get off course then tell us, other than that we prefer to travel in silence." She warned.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru said to his party, he was carrying Chou and his mokomoko wrapped around Rin and she snuggled into it. Settling into the warmth she quickly fell asleep. When Hojo climbed aboard Ah-Uh, both Sesshomaru and the dragon flew off. A few hours later they landed so that both humans could eat.

"Sesshomaru is this clearing the same clearing that is like half a day's walk to the palace?" Rin asked. He nodded. "Then this is where we first met Hojo?" Sesshomaru nodded again.

"This is also where General Kasume will meet up with us." He stated, "He will be here in about half an hour. So gather your food and hurry to be ready to leave." Rin nodded and then ran to catch some fish for herself and Hojo. She returned 5 minutes later with 5 fish; 4 medium, and 1 small; "is the fire ready yet, Hojo?" She asked. Hojo nodded. "Good, these will take about 10 minutes to cook and that gives us about 15 to eat and get cleaned up."

Sure enough just as they were returning from washing up from their meal the general arrived. "You called for me, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked with a bow.

"Indeed. How many Hebi demons are in this area?" Sesshomaru inquired. "And are they attached to the Western Palace?"

"There are only 3 Hebi in your court right now. I haven't heard of any others in a 50 mile radius of the palace." The general looked confused, "why do you ask?"

"There is a human village that has been under attack once monthly by Hebi demons. I was told of this problem by that male." He pointed to Hojo. "How many would you say there were attacking your village?"

"10 to 20." Hojo informed him, "It depends on if there is a woman due. They always seem to know when one is due and they bring more to help keep us men from trying to stop them."

"My lord, I don't see how this is a problem for us. Humans breed quickly so it isn't like some can't die." Sesshomaru opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Rin.

"General, are you saying we should do nothing to aid a village that is being harmed, not 15 miles from the Palace, just because humans breed faster than demons?" She cut into the conversation. "Might I remind you that while humans are easy to kill they for the most part out number demons 50 to 1? And that the current Lady is a human?"

"Who are you to question me woman? You have no"

"You will speak to MY MATE with respect General, or you will die by my hand." Sesshomaru snapped.

"She is your mate? I'm sorry for being so rude to you, my lady. I have never had the pleasure of meeting you before so I didn't know you were the Lady of the West." Kasume was groveling trying to ensure that he didn't die for his earlier words. "Where is this village?" He asked Hojo.

"It is a 10 minute walk from here." He points a little further west than the western palace. "That way."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go." Rin says, "Lead the way Hojo." She softly commands. "Sesshomaru, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let us get this over with." Sesshomaru says. "Leading the way means you have to walk ahead of us." He teased the man. Rin giggled at the microscopic smirk on Sesshomaru's mouth, and the unhidden amusement in his eyes. Hojo flushed at Sesshomaru's comment and started walking towards his village. Like he told them, it took 10 minutes to reach the village. When they arrived the villagers all stopped to see who was coming, upon seeing Hojo the men ran out to see if he could find help to defeat the snakes when they arrived in 3 days' time.

"Hojo, you've returned. What took you so long? Did you find someone to help us?" Hojo stopped and nodded.

"I have brought the Lord of the West to help, and he brought along his Lady, a flying two headed dragon, and one of his generals." Hojo announced to everyone.

"You brought 3 demons instead of getting someone like a group of demon slayers to help? What kind of idiot are you? We don't need more demons killing us." The headman yelled. "And why would the Lord of the West help a group of humans, when he hates humans so much that any who enter his barrier are killed immediately? You've been tricked."

"It is no trick." Rin said walking into view followed by Sesshomaru and Kasume. "It is an insult to the Lord of the West to have a village under his protection attacked and no word being sent to him for help." She snapped at the headman. "He wouldn't look the other way simply because you are humans."

"What would a demon's whore know about the Western Lord?" the headman sneered. "You are young and if you stay here you will be raped by those snakes. They don't care if you like demons or not. You are just a pretty body to fuck." The headman stated. "Leave before they attack and you might survive for a while longer." He advised.

"She is no whore." Hojo stated. "You heard rumors that the Western Lord took a human as his mate and Lady, right?" the headman nodded. "Well you are looking at the Lady of the West." He looked at Sesshomaru who nodded at him to continue, "The silver haired demon is the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. The other is General Kasume. The woman is Lady Rin." By the time his words were done the headman was on his knees begging for forgiveness for his ignorance.

"Please, Lady Rin, don't let me be killed for my ignorance. I beg of you." He groveled. "You are welcome in our village, but we can't promise your safety if you stay here when those snakes attack. Please understand." He begged.

"Stand up, I don't like people groveling at my feet. It makes me feel bad." She stated. "I believe that by us coming at all you should be able to tell we will help." She turned to Sesshomaru, "what do you think?"

"Of what?" Sesshomaru responded.

"Everything you see, what is going on in that head of yours? You seem to be distracted, Sesshomaru." She asked. "Do you have a plan yet?"

"Hn…" Sesshomaru wasn't looking at her he was surveying the village. He started to walk around and plan out how he wanted to fight the impeding battle. "How many men do you have left?"

"20 can still fight, 10 more are seriously injured, and 5 are fatally wounded." The headman responded hesitantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Lead me to the fatally wounded ones."

"What can you do for them that we can't? It is pointless, they will die before the end of the day." The headman responded with a heavy heart. "One of the men is my own son." He stated when Rin looked at him questioningly.

"Sesshomaru can heal them." She stated. "He can even bring people back from the dead."

"What you say is impossible." The headman was dejected. "Don't get my hopes up." Rin sighed.

"Just do what Sesshomaru says and you will see." A woman's broken hearted wail suddenly cut through the air. Sesshomaru ran towards the voice.

"Cease this racket woman." He demanded drawing Tenseiga, narrowing his eyes in concentration._** I can see the pallbearers of the Underworld.**_ He then cut though the pallbearers returning the life of the human boy. "Calm yourself and help the boy up." He stated as the boy came to. "You are fine child, your wounds are healed." He looked to the headman who was standing in the doorway, "Where are the others?" He demanded. The headman led him to a small hut that held the other 4 men, most of whom were not over 17 years. Sesshomaru once again concentrated and swung Tenseiga over the injured, healing them all. He then walked back to where he had left Rin.

"Done already?" She teased, "That didn't take very long." She smiled when he looked at her questioningly. "Come here," she whispered, he came close and she surprised the villagers by kissing him. "Got you." She stuck out her tongue at him, playfully.

"Rin," Sesshomaru started, "don't start something you can't finish." He looked happily at his mate when she started giggling.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is your plan for the fight?" General Kasume cut in. He didn't like the fact that his lord was mated to a human woman, and he would do everything in his power to keep her from getting pregnant.

"We wait until they attack and then we decimate them. It will all depend on timing." Sesshomaru responded easily. "The next few days the men of this village should train on how to kill Snake demons. Kasume, you will train them." He decreed.

"Yes, My lord." Kasume responded. "Let us get started."

"General," Rin called, "kindly remember these are not demons but humans and the stamina is different. Try to teach them without wearing them out." She reminded him.

"As you wish, my lady." Kasume clipped tone made Sesshomaru narrow his eyes in caution.

"Well I am going to see if there is anything I can do to help the women here." Rin said passing her mate, "Good luck."

He nodded. "As you wish."

They spent the next three days getting ready for the battle to come, and Rin was preparing the women on their own self-defense. When the day of the battle arrived everyone in the village was ready.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Inuyasha

_**Sesshomaru demon's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru Demon speak**

_Rin's thoughts_

*Inu*

***Sesshomaru Inu***

The battle commences

"Here they come." Sesshomaru's calm voice cuts through the air.

"Sesshomaru, I know you love a good fight and all but why don't you try talking to them first. Most demons will give up a fight when they see you are protecting what they are after." Rin said quietly. "That way no more villagers will be killed." Sesshomaru thought it over and nodded. _**Mate has good point, why waste energy when we could talk and then leave this place intact.**_

"I agree. We shall try talking to the snakes, if that doesn't work though you must join the young women with Ah-Un. He will protect all of you until the battle is done." Rin nodded and mounted the dragon. Just as she was seated the snakes came into view.

"Give us the young women and the pregnant ones, and we will be done without needless bloodshed." Said the leader, whose voice was familiar to Sesshomaru and Rin. When the Hebi leader stepped into sight they saw the young snake they had met hours before becoming mates. "I am Khan and you will die if you try to stop us. Not even the Lord of the West will help you, seeing as he hates humans and half-breeds." _**He obviously hasn't seen us yet.**_

"Halt your actions." Rin called out making her presence on Ah-Un known; she had moved the dragon in front of Sesshomaru so that Khan wouldn't recognize him yet. "I don't know if you remember me, but we met a month back. I am a traveling companion to the Western Lord." _He shouldn't know I am the lady yet. It might make me a big target or might settle it. Sesshomaru will have to tell him._

"Woman, you shouldn't have stayed here alone, you are young enough for me and my men. After we are done with you and all the other women, Lord Sesshomaru will thank us for ridding him of your human stench." Khan hissed at her.

"Are you the leader of this rabble?" Rin asked, "Do all of your men wish for this, or are you just leading them because you can influence them easily? What happens if Lord Sesshomaru finds out and comes to kill you for harming us? Did all of you think this through?" She let her words soak in for a few moments. "I can tell you for a fact if you harm me or anyone in this village from today on, you will face his wrath."

Khan shook his head. "He won't care and I will personally kill you, and bring your head to him and his mother."

"Why his mother and not his mate?" Rin asked with a smile.

"He has no mate." Khan said with a deadly smile, "And this talk is done, I will have some fun with you first then take him your head."

"That won't be necessary." Sesshomaru's voice snapped. "And if you so much as brush up against her I will kill you."

"Where did that come from?" Khan asked worried. "Where is he?" He looked around only to see Rin giggling loudly.

"He was behind me the whole time." She managed to get out through her giggles. "Are you still intent on fighting knowing that you are up against the most powerful demon in the country?" She asked with a serious face. "You are no match for him."

"To rid him of your human stench and influence? Of course." Khan readied himself to attack. "I will take you with me to the netherworld." He cried running toward her.

"Ah-Un fly!" Rin called to her mount. "Get away from him and let us join the others." Ah-Un responded to his mistress's commands immediately, letting Khan, who was going to slow to catch them, but too fast to stop, almost run into a livid Sesshomaru. He noticed a green glow to Sesshomaru's hands and also noted that the Western Lord had released his demon, in his rage. Khan skid to a stop right before Sesshomaru and just barely managed to not hit him.

"**I will kill you for even thinking about killing MY MATE, and YOUR Lady." **Sesshomaru's demon spoke. His rage was evident in every action. He quelled his poison, reminding himself that Snake demons are immune to poison, and promptly drew Bakusaiga. **"I shall send you to the underworld in pieces."** He snarled at the hebi. **"Along with all who will follow you."**

He started to swing his blade only to have it stopped by Kasume. **"Explain this betrayal, General."** He said when Kasume continued to get in his way.

"My lord, Khan is my…" he trailed off knowing that what he was about to say wasn't accepted by many. "He is my mate." Both men blushed at these words. "I will talk to him and see if this can be resolved without causing someone to die." He looked at his lord. "Please." He begged.

"Sesshomaru, please." Rin said coming up beside him with Ah-Un. "How would you feel if someone killed me because I pissed them off, would you really just let them live if you could try to stop them from killing me?" She said bringing it up in a way he would understand. "Love, please if it doesn't work you can always kill them both. Khan for attacking a village under your protection repeatedly, not to mention me, and Kasume for pointing his blade at his sworn Lord." She stated. "I understand your wrath, but"

"Go, talk to him and if this can be settled that way then so be it, if not both of you will die." He said waving the two demons off. "Rin, anyone who tries to harm you should die regardless of whether or not they are human or demon, friend or foe it is my right to protect you and our child." He said kindly, "I understand that you dislike bloodshed, but you can't always avoid it." He reminded her. She smiled and leaned down toward him, kissing him in front of everyone. One of the humans stepped forward.

"Why aren't we fighting them? They have raped and killed our young for over a year now, and we are ready to take them on." He said to the couple. "Why are we just talking to them?"

"Do you want to see more people die just because of us being too hasty in attacking them?" Rin asked, "We do this so that more villagers won't have to die." A scream pierced the air from the direction of the women's hiding spot. Rin turned only to find both Kasume and Khan dragging a pregnant woman out towards her and Sesshomaru. "What are you doing?" She demanded of the pair of demons.

"We are ridding this village of half-breed children and then we will never attack it again." Khan replied. "Did you really think that we would just give up on our quest to rid the world of half-breeds?" he sneered. Kasume nodded.

"I believe my mate is correct." He intoned. "Demons and humans shouldn't crossbreed."

"Then you have just declared war on all half-demons, correct?" Sesshomaru asked. They both nodded. "Prepare yourselves for the netherworld, for you have just threatened my mate and our unborn child. Neither of you will survive this battle." He snarled darting forward and grabbing the pregnant woman and carefully carrying her to Rin's side.

"How far along are you?" Rin asked the woman who was very large.

"6 months, this is when half-snake-demons are born." She said clutching her stomach, "I have gone into labor." She gasped, as she felt her water flowing down her legs. Rin nodded and said that she needed to get on Ah-Un so they could reach the other women without going through the battling demons. "I understand, my name is Kona by the way." She said as she carefully mounted the dragon. Ah-Un held still and waited until Rin had a hold of the woman before lifting off and flying to the women's hut. Once she left Sesshomaru attacked both of the demons at once. He activated Bakusaiga's effect and within seconds both were small pieces. He turned toward the group of snakes that hadn't moved since arriving.

"Leave or die." Sesshomaru notified them. Several of them ran away. However the majority of them surrounded Sesshomaru and commenced with attacking all at once. When Sesshomaru realized that there wasn't enough space for him to use his blade he sheathed it, releasing his whip instead. Several fell to his whip and to his surprise the human men were helping him fight the hoard of demons off. "Humans get back." Sesshomaru yelled. He then released a snarl to draw out the new leader to battle. "I will be changing so go protect the women." He informed them. With that he was surrounded by his youkai and his true form was revealed to everyone. Sesshomaru flew up into the sky in order to draw the fight away from the village. He was followed by a Hebi just a little smaller than himself. They battled in the sky for a long time. Sesshomaru was toying with the snake and the snake was trying to poison him hoping to kill him with a strike that would slowly eat away at his blood until he died. They were fighting for about 2 hours before returning to their humanoid form. "I am immune to poison." He stated to the snake, who looked at him in shock. "Your plan was one that I have used myself. I would never fall for it." He informed his opponent. "You on the other hand are about to die so trying another plan won't work." Sesshomaru said as he slid his hand into his opponent's chest and ripped out his heart, he then shredded the heart into very small pieces. He turned to find that the humans had subdued the remaining attackers and were trying to decide what to do with them. "If you don't kill them they will come back out of revenge." He commented to one of the older men.

"We know, it is just different for us to kill them when they aren't fighting back." He stated to the demon lord. "How do you manage to kill them without them fighting back?" He inquired curiously.

"I can show you if you would like, and it would also get rid of this problem." He offered. The man nodded and ordered the humans to move for Sesshomaru would take care of it for them. They all moved and when Sesshomaru unsheathed Bakusaiga and used it to kill all of the snakes at once. "Never allow an enemy the chance to come back, because the battle might not go the same way twice." He informed all of the humans. One of the women walked out and went to Sesshomaru to inform him that Rin wanted to stay in order to help with the delivery. Having already gathered that they would be staying for the night he just nodded to the woman who then bowed and hastily ran back to the hut.

2 Hours later

The woman in labor had been screaming for over an hour and Sesshomaru was getting a headache. Suddenly a new scream was added to the noise in the village, the cry of a baby. Sesshomaru walked over to see how his mate was doing after she didn't come out for another half-hour. When he reached the hut several men and women moved into his way to prevent him from entering. "Men are forbidden the birthing room." One of the women said bravely, "You can't enter."

"I am well aware of that, I was just going to call my mate out to see how everything went." He informed her. "Rin," he called loudly, "I want to speak with you." Rin poked her head out of the hut. When she saw Sesshomaru she nodded and ducked back in. When she came out she informed everyone that both mother and daughter were fine and it was clear for them to enter. She smiled at her mate and walked up to him. Sesshomaru took her into his arms and held her close, "are you okay?" She asked him. He nodded, "Everything went well for us as well. Kona had her baby and she is so cute. Do you want to see?" She asked her mate happily. He smiled and nodded, knowing that most half-demons don't look cute or smell good, but willing to anything for his mate he followed her as she led him to the baby. He was surprised that the smells weren't offensive to his nose. Rin smiled again when she saw the surprise in his eyes. "What are you so surprised about?" She asked him.

"Is it always so clean and quiet?" He asked in awe. She started to giggle at his expression.

"No, we cleaned up before anyone else was allowed in. We cleaned up, aired out and set up a separate room for feeding the baby." She informed her awed mate. "You don't see blood or any of the things from birthing but the baby." She stated seriously. _If men really knew what they put us through they wouldn't get us pregnant._ She looked at him. "You have no idea how much we go through for you do you?" She asked him.

"No, I really don't know anything about child birth." He responded. "What really happens?" Rin smiled.

"I will tell you when we are away from everyone, tonight." She told him in a whisper. "Human men are never told what happens." She explained under her breath. He nodded his understanding.

"Later then." He responded. "Now can I see that baby?" He asked with a sweet smile. She giggled and went to ask the mother. When Kona answered she said it loud enough for everyone outside to hear as well.

"Of course, Lord Sesshomaru can see her, I was hoping I would be able to thank him for helping me when they were going to kill me anyway and he can hold her too." At that Sesshomaru walked into the room and over to the young mother who was holding the baby.

"May I?" He asked holding his arms out for the baby. She nodded, and Rin handed him the baby reminding him to support the head. Sesshomaru looked confused so she showed him how to cradle the baby in his arms. "She is so small… What will you name her?" The mother's face dropped.

"I don't know, she will need a name that speaks strength but kindness as well." She thought about it. "May I name her after you, Lady Rin?" Rin's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"It would be an honor for her to have my name." She said softly. "I hope you find your happiness when you get older." She said to both mother and child. "Sesshomaru, can we visit them from time to time, to check on little Rin?" She begged her mate. He nodded.

"She and our child will be playmates." He said making both women really happy. Rin jumped up and mindful of the baby gave him a hug and a kiss, making Kona smile.

"Well we will let you get some sleep." He said passing baby Rin back to her mother. He then reached out and pulled his mate out.

"We will be going home tonight." He said quietly. "Kasume was in charge of a lot of things and now I need to find someone else to take over his position." He informed his mate. Rin sighed, and nodded.

"It has been a long day, and I am tired." She said when he looked at her oddly. He then nodded and wrapping his arms around her he flew up calling to Ah-Un. The dragon followed his masters and was immediately beside Sesshomaru, so Rin could be place gently on his back. Sesshomaru place Rin on the dragon and told Ah-Un they were headed home. With that they sped off towards the Western Palace arriving in minutes. The both landed and Sesshomaru lifted Rin and carried his exhausted mate to their bedchambers. He placed her in bed and joined her.

"Good night, Rin." He whispered

"Night, love." She responded, rolling over and spooning him.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

(A/N: Chou returned to the palace with Sesshomaru and Rin after the battle.)

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Sesshomaru's thoughts**_

_**Sesshomaru's Demon thoughts**_

**Sesshomaru's Demon Speak**

***Demon Inu***

*Inu*

Dogs, Snakes, and Panthers

When Sesshomaru woke up the following morning he found his mate was missing. "Rin?" He called for her. "Where are you?"

"If you are searching for that human whore that was in here I put her in the servant's rooms that are connected to this room." A young demoness stated. "She stank up the room with her sickening scent and I thought you would appreciate not having to make her leave yourself, My Lord." She bowed. "My name is Saya, and I am a hebi." She informed him.

"Were you not told that the Lady of the West, my mate, is a human?" Sesshomaru asked the snake in front of him. When he saw her pale he smirked. "The woman you called a whore is actually the Lady of the West, and you're superior." He informed her.

*Whine*

"Sesshomaru?" Rin's voice came through the rooms, "Where are you?" She started to freak out. "Where are you? SESSHOMARU?" Sesshomaru stood and was walking towards her voice.

"Rin, calm down, I am coming." He called to his mate.

"What happened my love?" Rin asked. "I fell asleep beside you and when I woke up I was alone and in an unfamiliar room." She pointed out to Sesshomaru.

"A servant saw you and not knowing you were my mate had you moved as to not inconvenience me with your 'removal'." He explained to his frantic mate. "She is a new servant and will be put to work elsewhere in the Castle." He stated in a monotone voice.

"Sesshomaru, I am hungry." She informed her mate. "I can't deliver a pup if I don't eat regularly. It is bad for the pup if I don't get the nutrition that will help with its development."

"Then by all means, we shall go get you something to eat." He thought for a second. "What do you want for breakfast?" He asked curiously.

"Biscuits and gravy sound wonderful right now." She said enthusiastically. "Sausage gravy, with a cold glass of milk." She said decisively.

"If that is what you want than that is what you shall have, dear." Sesshomaru promised. "After we are done feeding you we need to tell the Court about your pregnancy." Rin smiled happily at how Sesshomaru seemed happy about having his own child.

"You really do love children don't you?" She teased. "Then we shall have as many as you want."

"Let's just get through this one first." He responded with a smile. "Shall we go?" Rin nodded. They both headed to the dining area and when Rin asked for her special breakfast the cook looked at her like she was crazy. Sesshomaru noticed the look and growled at the demon, causing the demon to flinch and run to make his Lady what she wanted.

"Biscuits and sausage gravy, with a cold glass of milk for the Lady." A servant said handing the steaming dish to Rin. "Did My Lord not want anything?" She asked flirting with Sesshomaru, earning a glare from both Rin and Sesshomaru.

"What is that strange smell?" Karan asked as she entered the dining area. "Oh, look sisters, brother, the _dog_ is back." She hissed to her family. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the panther demons.

"May I remind you that it is only because of Sesshomaru's good will that you are permitted into this palace?" Rin snapped at the panthers. "Speak politely to my mate or get out of our home!" She demanded.

"Ignorant human, you will rue the day you ever decided to insult the panther demon tribe." Karan snapped.

"Karan!" Toran warned with a hiss. "She is the Lady of the West; you shouldn't be so rude to her. She could have all of us killed."

"I could, but I don't like killing so I won't." Rin said in a softer tone. "I am sorry I snapped, I am just stressed about some things." She stood, having finished her meal, "Sesshomaru, I am taking a walk around the gardens, would you like to join me?" she asked her mate. If she hadn't been looking at him she wouldn't have noticed him shake his head slightly. She sighed and walked away.

2 months later

"Humans are not permitted within the grounds, leave or die." A guard snapped at a young woman who was holding a small baby. "Turn back or your child will be an orphan." He warned raising a clawed hand.

"STOP!" A woman's voice echoed through the area. "Release that woman now." She demanded imperiously. "Obey me or you will face my mate's wrath." The voice warned. The guard turned to see a young black haired human woman who was just showing her pregnancy. He swallowed nervously when he recognized the pregnant woman.

"Lady Rin, please I am just doing my job, I was told not to allow anyone to enter, especially humans." The guard informed his Lady.

"Who gave you that order?" Rin asked sweetly. "Was it Sesshomaru? His mother? One of the nobles with a note from one of them?" She asked, thinking fast.

"It was a servant who had a note she said was from Lord Sesshomaru. I think she was a Hebi." The guard relayed quickly in fear of his life. "His scent was all over the note, and I have never seen his writing so how was I to know that it was false?" He questioned quickly.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin hollered to her mate. "I want to speak with you!" By the time she finished her sentence Sesshomaru's aura could be felt coming towards her. He arrived seconds later wondering what his mate was upset about this time.  
"Rin?" All he had to say was her name and she knew what he wanted to know.

"This guard said he has instructions to not allow anyone to pass, supposedly from you, delivered by a hebi servant." Rin informed her mate angrily. "Did you give such instructions?" She asked her mate. The shock evident in his eyes was enough of an answer for her. "I take it that she acted without your instructions and is responsible for this." She informed everyone. "As for Kona's appearance I sent her a letter inviting her to tea today. That is why I was close enough to hear your words." She answered the unasked question of everyone. "Can I hold the baby?" She asked the young mother, who nodded.

"She is going to be a beauty just like her namesake." Kona said quietly, Sesshomaru nodded his agreement.

"Shall we go; I think that tea in one of the sitting rooms with access to one of the gardens is the best idea." Rin asked happily.

"Have fun, I am going to find out about that note." _**And I will kill that snake for interfering with the way I run things around here.**__**Good idea.**__** Then that snake won't be a problem again.**_ "I will be a while; I will join you when I am done." He stated to his mate. Rin nodded with a smile and lead her guests away.

When they reached the room that Rin had set for tea she walked in and once Kona was seated she called for the tea and snacks. It was to her surprise that the very servant that Sesshomaru was looking for came at Rin's call. Once the maid finished giving them what she called for Rin informed her that Sesshomaru wanted to speak with her. The snake woman nodded and walked out. Rin rose and closed the door informing the guards that were stationed at the door that she didn't want them to be disturbed. She then sat and spoke with Kona about everything that has been going on in her village. After catching up they headed out to the gardens to look at all the flowers that were planted there for her enjoyment. "What have we here? The Lady of the West with a human woman and half-breed baby. I say we kill them and then take over the west like our old master would have wanted." Karan said to her siblings. "Then we would rule the west and could kill anyone we wanted to." All four of the Panther demons smiled at the idea. They all were about to pounce on the humans and half-demon when the hebi servant suddenly showed up.

"Can I join you? After all if not for this woman my brother would still be alive." She stated with a malicious grin.

"Your brother?" Rin inquired, "Who was your brother?" Rin looked shocked when the snake turned towards her and hissed angrily at her question.

"My brother was General Kasume. He was the pride of the Hebi's and a proud supporter of Lord Sesshomaru and his anti-human views, but then YOU had to come and change the great Lord's mind about humans, making it so that anyone who answers to the Western Lord would have to stop harming humans. We are greater than humans therefore why shouldn't we kill those who are inferior to ourselves." She ranted. "I bet you don't even know the names of your personal maids."  
"Mika, I do know who everyone who serves under me is named." Rin said sadly. "I have 4 personal maids and their names are Shiori, a half-bat demon; Yuki, a snow woman; Yuri, a half-fox demon, and Nakashi, a crow demon." She informed the common servant._ I can't believe she would think that I didn't know the names of those who help me with everyday things. I have no prejudice against demons or half-demons, I think of the person they are not the blood-line they have. Surely they don't think that killing me will help them with anything but hastening their own deaths. Sesshomaru won't let anyone who threatens me live, especially since I am pregnant with his pups. Pups… CHOU! That is right I can send Chou for Sesshomaru._ "I will give you one chance to get out of this alive, leave now or I will call for help." She warned the scheming demons. They all advanced towards her intent on her death.

"The guards are dead, I killed them with my poison, and you have already told everyone not to interrupt you." Mika stated proudly. "The only one who could help you now is Lord Sesshomaru, and he is following my scent into a forest on the other side of the palace grounds." She smirked at Rin's fallen face. "No one will help you now, and your lover is too far away to help. Who is left for you to call?" She taunted the Lady of the West.

"CHOU GET ALPHA NOW!" Rin shrieked to her puppy who then ran off howling for Sesshomaru. "I am not defenseless. I always have a way to reach Sesshomaru." She smiled at the Snake demoness. "I may not be able to reach him but Chou can easily." She informed her tormenters.

"**Rrrin. I am coming for you!" **Sesshomaru could be heard by everyone, **"I will protect my mate and unborn pup."** He snarled in a rage. Karan, Toran, Shoran, Suran and Mika all shivered at the power in his voice. His voice spoke death for any who would harm his mate. All 5 of them pounced on Rin and the main blows were toward her womb and unborn pup. Suddenly all Rin could feel was a powerful poison seeping into her arm that she had placed in the way of her womb. She screamed in agony and pulled herself into a fetal position in order to protect her unborn child. She hoped that the pup was immune to poison, since Sesshomaru's specialty is poison. A low growl cut through the air as two dog demons appeared in demon form. Rin's attackers only knew that there was trouble because before they could do anything more to Rin they were all sent flying by a swipe of Sesshomaru's paw. He swiftly turned back into his humanoid form as did the other dog demon. They stood between the attackers and Rin; Kona ran to Rin's side and gasped when she saw the condition of the pregnant woman.

"She needs help now. It looks like the snake bit her and the poison seems to be a lethal dose for a human." She informed Sesshomaru. He turned towards his mate and the human woman who was trying to help her. When Kona raised her head she saw Sesshomaru's eyes were red and teal and his markings were jagged. "She won't survive the night if we don't get her to a healer." She said impatiently. "My village has a healer who can help with the poison, seeing as we have had to deal with it before." She reminded the Western Lord. Sesshomaru let out a summoning growl for some of the servants, 10 came running.

"**Shiori, I need you to go to my brother's village and get the priestess Kagome; Nakashi you are to fetch the healer of the nearest village; Yuki, prepare rooms for several guests; Yuri, I want Rin moved to our bedchambers and changed into something light." **He demanded of his mate's servants. They all nodded and ran to do his bidding. **"The rest of you will need to clear the path to my chambers and get some cloths and Jaken I want you to personally fetch Jinenji." **All of the servants ran to do his bidding hoping that if they were fast enough they would survive the night. **"Mother, please carry Rin to our rooms. I need to deal with these traitors." **_**Wait, we should wait to see what Rin thinks before we kill them. As it is we might need Inuyasha's help to kill the panthers. **__**Agreed, but the snake dies now. **__**Of course. That is not up for debate. She dies, but not before we find out why she did it.**_ While he was pondering his moves he swiftly stopped the panther demons' from running by surrounding them with his personal guards. He advanced on the Snake demoness and when he got close enough he grabbed her and dragged her to the cells made specifically for snake demons. **"You will stay in here until either Rin dies or you tell me why you would betray your Lord and Lady." **He informed the young demoness. She responded by hissing at him with her eyes glowing with her rage.

"Kill me now, for your mate is not long for this world. I injected enough poison to kill a demon of your size and power." She jeered at him. "I will see her in hell along with that abomination." She smiled at the idea of the death of the half-breed pup.

"LET ME THROUGH NOW!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the palace grounds. "SESSHOMARU, KAGOME AND I HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AND ARE HERE TO SEE TO RIN. NOW ORDER YOUR MEN TO LET ME PASS."

"**My brother is here with a priestess I summoned to aid with the recovery of MY MATE." **Sesshomaru snarled at the guard that was baring Inuyasha's path. **"Let him and everyone who is with him pass."** He ordered. **"Spread the word to the other guards."** Sesshomaru nodded to his brother and Kagome to follow him. **"This way to Rin." **He lead them directly to Rin's and his bedchambers.

"I will do my best for her, Onii-sama." Kagome stated calmly. "I have antidotes from my time, and they are more advanced than any medicine in this time." She stated with confidence. "I will help her."

"**I can't lose her again."** Sesshomaru stated in a broken voice. **"She is everything to me." **He confessed to his brother's wife.

"Kagome can work wonders and if she can't help then she can take Rin to her time to get help." Inuyasha assured his older brother.

"**Once Rin is taken care of I will require your assistance in the annihilation of the panthers who attacked Rin." **Sesshomaru informed his little brother.

"Of course, we gave them a chance to change and they spit in our faces by attacking Rin. They will die by our hands."


End file.
